A Girl Fom Long Ago
by TK2
Summary: Sixteen year old Buffy Summers moves to Sunnydale and uncovers a mystery a hundred years old. BA, XA, WT, JoyGil, Dawnno one Completed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters except Hannah and Kristen.

Feedback: I absolutely love it, I am inspired by it.

e-mail: moonlightk_12us@yahoo.com]

Rating: PG-13

Authors note: Sixteen year old Buffy Summers moves to Sunnydale and uncovers a mystery a hundred years old.

Couples: B/A mainly, W/T, X/A, J/G

Title: A Girl From Long Ago 1-21/25

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 1

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Hey, I am Buffy Anne Summers, and I use to think that ghosts were all make believe.  I thought they were figments of the imagination. Well, I was sure proved wrong.  ***************************

            "Wow!" said Buffy Summers as she got out of her parents BMW.  "Mom, this house is huge," she told, her mother, Joyce Summers as she too got out of the car. 

            "It's one of the best houses in Sunnydale," Mrs. Summers told her sixteen year old daughter happily.  "This place will be a good place to plant roots away from the noise of the big city," she commented as she shut her door. 

            "LA is not that bad, Mom," Buffy pointed out all ready missing her friends and her recently ex- boyfriend Pike.  

            "Buffy, you'll meet new friends," Buffy's father, Giles Summers said walking beside his family. 

            "Yeah, you're probably right," Buffy said not to happy about her situation, but figured she might as well go along with it since she had no choice. 

            Mr. Summers had gotten a job in Sunnydale as the head of the new Biological research department that was being placed in Sunnydale.  Mr. Summers was brilliant, and made his family quit a bit of money.  Mrs. Summers was an art dealer and had leased a small shop in artistic part of town to indulge in her dream of owning her own gallery.  Buffy Summers was pulled along for the ride. Being the only child sucked sometimes. 

            Buffy sighed as she started to help her parents unpack their car, and carried their things into the new house.  On the upside, Buffy remembered her mother telling her that she would have a huge room, and plenty of other rooms to do with as she pleased.  The house was beautiful; it looked like those old Victorian houses you would see in the history books.  

            "Buffy, come on now," Mr. Summers called to his daughter as he and his wife headed up the steps to the house. 

            Buffy shook her head," Welcome home, Buffy," she said to herself following her parents into the house. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Well I think that should do it," Mr. Summers said five hours later as everything that the movers hadn't already unloaded was unpacked and put in place. "This is a new start for us," he commented wrapping his arms around his wife. 

            "Yes, this is," Mrs. Summers agreed.

            Buffy looked up at her two parents," I'm going to look around," she told them before she had to watch then start kissing.

            Buffy walked out of the two room living room out towards the patio in the back of the yard.  Opening the stain glass sliding doors she stepped out on to the re-painted patio.  She remembered her mother telling her that an old high school friend of hers lived in Sunnydale, and that they had come over last time Mrs. Summers was at the house.  They had helped her fix some stuff, and had volunteered to do some painting over the summer before the Summers moved in.  Mrs. Summers had told Buffy that her friends had had a son a year older then Buffy that came over to do the painting this summer with his friends.  When Buffy asked if he was cute or not Mrs. Summers had said that he would be good for Buffy, which, cause Buffy to point out that she had Pike.  Or at least, she did have Pike until they moved. 

            Moving further out on the patio Buffy looked up at the horizon, and noticed that straight in front of her stood an old abounded building.  It was separated from the Summers' home by an acre of yard. It was huge and looked like it was an old motel of some sorts.  Buffy shuddered for some reason as if a gust of wind had blown.  

            'Wonder what that place is?' Buffy thought to herself as wrapped her arms around her suddenly cold body. Why am I so cold all of a sudden?' she asked herself.  

            'Help me' a far away voice called out making Buffy look up. 

            When she did all she saw was the building and the yard, nothing new was there.  

            'Probably just my imagination working on over time,' Buffy told herself before heading back into the house. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 2

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Buffy, it's time to go face the lions," Mrs. Summers teased coming into her daughter's room the next morning. 

            "I don't want to go," Buffy mumbled as she buried her head further into her pillow case. 

            "Come on, Sleeping Beauty, rise and shine," Mrs. Summers said pulling her daughter's blanket's off of her.  "Breakfast is on the table," she told Buffy as the sixteen year old looked up at her with a yawn.

            "Fine, I'm up, I'm up," Buffy complained as her mother just smiled at her, and walked out of her room. 

            Buffy yawned as she opened her closet door. 'What should I wear today?' she contemplated. 'Should I wear my Capri's, white tank top, and short black jacket, or my blue sun dress?'

            Looking at both outfits for fifteen minutes Buffy finally decide on going with the Capri's, tank top, and short black jacket.  They where all three BG's a popular brand in LA, so should be in 'no-where vile' be the new thing. Buffy quickly dressed after her father had yelled up the stairs that she was going to be late. 

            'Wouldn't want that, would we?' Buffy though as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.  Looking in the mirror Buffy had to admit she liked the sporty look she had going on.  'Time to face the nightmare' Buffy thought to herself as she grabbed her book bag, and headed downstairs. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Buffy, you're going to make a lot of new friends today," Mrs. Summers assured her daughter as they sat in the Summers BMW outside of Sunnydale High School.  

            "Sure, Mom," Buffy replied opening her door. "Bye," she said getting out as she looked up at the school building.

            'Welcome to Prison' Buffy though as she started up the stairs that would lead her inside the school.  

            "Watch out," a voice yelled startling Buffy as she reached the top stair. 

            Buffy lost her balance as a dark hair teenage boy in purple pants skated by knocking her backwards. Buffy lost her balance and started to fall backwards only to be stopped by a solid hard chest. Arms wrapped around her while she tried to get her feet back underneath her.  

            "Are you okay," a sexy deep voice asked causing Buffy to turn around and her knees to melt at the sight in front of her. 

            There stood a young man with dark chocolate eyes, and spike soft hair.  A smile adorned his face and his arms where so firm and warm.  Buffy couldn't believe her luck.  The first day of school and already she had met a hot guy, she wanted to date. 

            "Um, thanks for catching me," Buffy said after the guy asked again if she was all right. 

            "Not a problem," the guy said in his sexy voice. "I'm Angel O'Connor," he said introducing himself.

            "Hi, nice to meet you," Buffy replied as she moved so other people could get up the stairs. "I'm Buffy Summers," she told the guy, who had just told her his name was Angel. 

            'Angel what a perfect name for him, he even looks like one,' Buffy though.

            "Summers, you wouldn't happen to be Joyce Summer's daughter would you?" Angel asked the beautiful petite blond in front of him.  He remembered his mother mention something about Joyce's daughter starting school today, but his mother never mentioned what a hottie Joyce's daughter really was or how nice she seemed. 

            "Yeah, I am.  How did you know that?" Buffy asked surprised that this hunk new her mother.

            "I'm the son of Mary O'Connor, your mother's best friend from school," Angel explained.

            "Oh," Buffy said as realization of who Angel was dawn on her," well in that case, would you be able to show me where Geometry 201 is?" she asked as Angel moved up beside her on the stairs. 

            "I am heading there now," Angel replied smoothly.  This girl was amazing and he had only just met her. "I'll take you," he answered. 

            "Thanks," Buffy said as she gave Angel a flirtatious smile, and followed him the rest of the way up the stairs. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "So how's the new house?" Angel asked as he and Buffy walked into the class room. 

            "It's great, and thank you for working on it," Buffy said politely.  This guy had the sweetest smile she had ever seen. 

            "No, problem," Angel replied giving Buffy a smile that his best friend Xander said usually got the girls' attention.  He wanted Buffy's attention that was for sure. 

            "So do we get to sit anywhere?" Buffy asked Angel as she looked around at all the students sitting down in their seats. 

            "Anywhere there is an open seat," Angel answered. "There's one by me," he said taking her hand into his and led her over to where he usually sat. 

            Buffy happily sat down in the seat right next to him," So can I ask you something?" she asked sweetly.

            "Sure," Angel said leaning on his desk top," but first I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the Blackout club with me and some of my friends tonight?" he suggested hoping she would say yes. 

            "That would be great," Buffy said feeling happiness just completely spread through her. 

            "Great," Angel said releasing the breath that he had been holding while he waited for her reply.  "I'll pick you up at your house around seven then?" he asked.

            Buffy smiled, 'He's wants to pick me up!' she thought excitedly.  'It's like it's a date.'  

            "That's works," Buffy answered sweetly.  

            "Great," Angel said.  "Now what did you want to ask me?" he asked, but was interrupted by the teacher coming into the class all ready starting to lecture. 

            "I'll ask later," Buffy replied turning her attention back to the teacher, but gave Angel a smile.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hey, Mom," Buffy said later that day as she walked into her new house happy.

            "What or should I say who, put that smile on your face?" Mrs. Summers asked.

            Buffy's smile got wider," I met your friend's son today at school," she exclaimed grabbing an apple juice out of the refrigerator.

            "Oh, that's it," Mrs. Summers replied with a smile.  She knew perfectly well that her friend's son was Buffy's type.  If they started dating then this would be one of the few relationships that Joyce Summers would approve of. 

            "He invited me to go to this club called 'The Blackout," Buffy explained.  "Can I go?" she asked giving her mother the best pleading look she could give her. 

            "Home by eleven," Mrs. Summers replied," and no running around by yourself," she added earning her a 'yes mother from Buffy.

            Buffy gave her mother a hug before she ran upstairs to her room to pick out an outfit to wear that night.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Two hours later and twenty outfits later, Buffy had finally decided on the outfit she was going to wear.  She picked out her favorite pair of hip hugger jeans and her black fitted tank top to go with it.  Then she added her new leather coat her father had just bought her.  Buffy smiled in satisfaction at her choice.  Was she good or was she good? Angel was going to lose it, and maybe she would get some kissage.

            'Bad, Buffy,' Buffy scolded. 'You're going to scare him off if you don't chill.' She reminded herself. 

            "Buffy, dinner," Mr. Summers yelled up to his daughter. 

            "Coming," Buffy yelled in reply.  Checking her outfit one more time, Buffy walked out of her room. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "How was school today?" Mr. Summers asked his only daughter.

            "It was the same old same old, but I did meet Mom's friend's son.  He's taking me to a club tonight and Mom said I could go," Buffy answered excitedly. 

            "You did?" Mr. Summers asked his wife surprised.  Usually it was him who had to talk Joyce into letting Buffy go out.  She was the only child and therefore his wife was very protective over her.

            "I did," Mrs. Summers replied taking her surprised husband's hand into hers. "Angel is a nice boy and I'm sure Buffy will have fun with him."

            Buffy gave her mother a look," Am I to guess that Angel is one guy that I won't have to worry about you interrogating him when he comes to pick me up?" she asked taking a bite of her mother's seasoned chicken.

            "I promise to be good," Mrs. Summers vowed causing her daughter and husband to laugh.  "Oh, and while it is on my mind, Giles, your sister called and is going to send our niece Kristen here for two weeks while her and her new husband go on vacation.  Kristen and her new step-father don't get along that well it seems," she explained.  

            "Well from what Kris has told me, he's a real jerk," Buffy commented.  

            Buffy and her cousin Kristen had been close since they were five.  Kristen and her family still lived in LA where Buffy used to live.

            "So is she staying in a guest bedroom or is she staying in mine?" Buffy asked her mother.

            "She'll be in one of the guest bedrooms," Mrs. Summers answered her honey blond hair daughter.  "We have so many rooms in this house, I figure why not make some of them into bedrooms.  Kristen can have her privacy when she wants it and so can you Buffy," she explained her reason.

            "Sounds great, Mom," Buffy said taking the last bite of her potatoes before getting up.

            "Where are you off too?" Mr. Summers asked. "Off to get ready all ready?" he asked.

            "No," Buffy answered. "I'm just going to go for a walk to burn off some calories real quick," she replied placing her plate in the sink.  "I'll be back," she said before going out the kitchen door.

            "What are we going to do with her?" Mrs. Summers joked.

            "Love her," Mr. Summers replied.

            "Always," his wife agreed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 4

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Buffy walked along the block as she enjoyed the crisped warm breeze that decided to blow.  She excitedly thought about spending time with Angel later that night at the club, dancing and flirting.  They had just met that day, but for some reason she felt that they were meant to be together, somehow he was her reward for having to move to this hole in the grown town.  Buffy smiled as she walked, then very slowly a cool vibe started to go up her back.  Looking to her right, Buffy noticed she was closer to that white building that was across from her house in the backyard.  

            'I wonder what this place is.' Buffy thought as she got closer to the building. 

            Buffy walked up to what she assumed was the front on the building and opened the iron gate door that seemed to be off its hinges.  Carefully she walked into the building making sure that the iron door was still clearly open for her to get out.  

            Looking around Buffy noticed old medical books on the floor.  Walking further into another room she found old beds torn apart, and restrains thrown across the room.  Buffy found a stair case and started to walk up the spiral staircase.  When she reached the top, she was surprised to find many rooms that contain beds, restrains, wheelchairs, and what looked like empty medicine bottles on the floor.  

            'Was this place some sort of hospital?' Buffy wondered as she moved out of  the third bedroom on the right.  

            Buffy followed the long hall way coming to a stop at two rooms that looked to be office areas.  Inside these rooms laid desks, chairs, filing cabinets, and torn up papers.  

"I must be in an office," Buffy commented out loud.

            "You are," a young, sad, mellow voice said from behind Buffy.

            Turning around quickly, Buffy came face to face with a young girl with long brown hair.  She looked to be about fourteen and was wearing a pink tank top with pink plaited pajamas bottoms.  On her feet where pink furry slippers.

"Where did you come from?" Buffy asked the young girl as the air around Buffy got cooler.  

"I'm always here," the brown headed girl replied.  "It's lonely, Elizabeth.  Have you come to take me home?" the girl asked giving Buffy a pleading look.

            "I'm sorry," Buffy said no sure how to react to this young girl," I don't know you," she answered truthfully slightly freak out.

            "Elizabeth, it's me you sister," the brown headed girl replied.  "Have you hit your head?" she asked concern.

            Buffy back away from the girl," I'm not Elizabeth," Buffy replied," and I don't know you," she answered truthfully.

            "You do too," the girl cried.  "Please, Elizabeth, take me home.  I know father didn't want me their, but please, I want to go home with you," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said feeling bad as she saw the young girl's face change from excitement to sadness like Buffy had never seen before. "Maybe I can help you find your sister though," she offered not sure where the offer had come from. It just felt right.

"Could you?" the young girl asked excitedly.  "Thank you, my sister lives at 1630 Revello Drive," she said eagerly. 

"All right, I'll go tell her," Buffy promised.  "But before I go, what's your name?" she asked.

"Dawn," the young girl replied.  "Dawn Lynne Key," she clarified.

"Okay," Buffy nodded.  Then looking at what Dawn was wearing asked," Dawn, aren't you cold?" she asked.

"I'm cold all the time," Dawn replied," but as soon as my sister comes, the cold will go away, I know it," she said happily. 

"Well until then, would you like to come with me to my house to get warm?  This place looks like a dump, and I don't know why you are here of all places, but you are more then welcome to come home with me until I find you sister," Buffy offered surprising herself still.

"Thank you, but I must stay here," Dawn replied sadly looking around at her surroundings.

"Why?" Buffy asked curiously.

"I can't leave," Dawn explained causing Buffy's heart to sadden even more.  "I have tried, but I always end up back here," she answered.

Buffy started to get the chills back again with Dawn's last comment," Dawn, is someone keeping you here?" she asked quietly as she looked around.

"I don't know," Dawn answered truthfully. "I have to go now," Dawn said as a cool breeze busted throw the old wooden windows causing Buffy's honey blonde hair to blow in her face. 

When the winds died down, Dawn was gone.

'What is going on here?' Buffy wondered curiously.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 5

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Buffy looked around the white building for the young girl called Dawn, but finding no signs of her Buffy headed out of the building. 

            'Something really weird just happened,' Buffy thought to herself as she quickly headed across the acre that separated her house from the white building.

            "Buffy, there you are," Mrs. Summers said as she spotted her daughter walking up the stairs of their patio.  "Where have you been?" she asked.

            "I've been out walking," Buffy answered not feeling like sharing her encounter with the young girl with her mother.

            "You've been gone for nearly two hours," Mrs. Summers said moving so Buffy could walk into the kitchen.

            "Two hours?" asked Buffy," but I just left about fifteen minutes ago," she pointed out.

            "Sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Mrs. Summers asked with a  worried mom look on her face.

            "Yeah," Buffy said looking at the clock that now read six-thirty-five," I better go get ready," she commented slowly.

            "Buffy, are you sure you're okay?" Mrs. Summers asked still worried about her daughter.

            Yeah," Buffy replied as she walked out of the room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            'Sure I am,' Buffy thought unsure. 'I have no idea how two hours could of gone by, or how that girl disappeared, but yeah I'm fine.'

            Walking into her room Buffy picked up the outfit that she had chosen earlier and began to get ready for her night out with Angel. The whole time Dawn and some of the things she had said laid on her mind.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Buffy, Angel is here," Mrs. Summers said knocking on her sixteen year old daughter's bedroom door.

            Turning from her vanity mirror, Buffy looked up at her mother," How do I look?" she asked.

            "You look wonderful, Angel is going to love it," answered Mrs. Summers giving her daughter an encouraging smile.

            "Good," Buffy said grabbing her jacket.  "I'll see you later, Mom," Buffy said giving her mother a kiss on the cheek before heading out of her room.

            When she got downstairs Buffy saw her father talking to Angel.

            'The interrogation begins' Buffy joked.

            "Ah, Buffy, there you are," Mr. Summers said spotting his daughter walking towards him and the young man, who would be taking his daughter out that night.

            "Hi, Angel," Buffy said giving Angel one of her best smiles.

            "Hey," Angel said unable to take his eyes off of the beautiful girl in front of him. She looked incredible.

            Buffy checked Angel out, and he was definitely something to be checked out.  He wore black jeans that fit him in all the right places.  His shirt was a normal black tank top with a short sleeve blue and black plaid shirt over it.  His hair was all spiked up and looked so soft that Buffy felt an overwhelming urge to reach up and run her figures through it.

            "Hello, Angel," Mrs. Summers said coming down the stairs.

            "Good-evening, Mrs. Summers, my mother would like me to invite all of you to dinner tomorrow night at our house to welcome you here," Angel said giving them the message his mother made sure he remembered.

            "That would be lovely," Mrs. Summers replied.

            "Let's go," Buffy," said before her mother or father could drag Angel into a long conversation about his parents and their youth.

            Angel chuckled at the honey blond girl as she pulled him outside into the night's air.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "You look great tonight," Angel commented as he held the door to his car open for Buffy to get in.

            "Thank you, so do you," Buffy replied, feeling kind of dumb after she realized that she hadn't sounded too smooth there.  'What if he thought she was a dork now?'

            "My friends are saving us a table at Blackout," Angel said as he watched the road." They're excited about meeting you," he said.

            "Really?" Buffy asked.  "Why?"

            "This is Sunnydale," Angel explained.  "Not much happens here, a new girl is a big deal.  Plus they have heard all about you from my mother," he explained further stealing a glance at the girl beside him.  

            "All good things, right?" Buffy asked teasing him.

            "Great things," Angel assured her causing Buffy to smile big.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 6

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            When they arrived at the Blackout Angel took Buffy's hand into his and lead her through the long line up to the front. 

            "Hey, Doyle," Angel said to the bouncer at the door. 

            "Angel, man, who is this cutie?" the Irish man asked.

            "This is Buffy Summers.  She just moved here from LA," Angel explained.  "Buffy, this is one of my best friends, Allen Frances Doyle, but everyone just calls him Doyle."

            "Nice to meet you, Doyle," Buffy said immediately taking a liking to this man. He seemed really nice, and if he was Angel's friend he probably was. 

            "Can you hurry it up?" someone from the line yelled. 

            "Hey, if you want in, shut up!" Doyle hollered back. "Angel, go on in, the gang is waiting," he said moving out of the doorway so Angel and Buffy could enter. 

            "Wow," Buffy commented when they walked into the club.  It was huge.  Four levels of people at bars drinking or eating.  Five different dance floors filled with people laughing and dancing.  Tables filled with chatter. 

            "Not bad for a small town, huh?" Angel questioned when he saw the look of amazement on Buffy's face.

            "Yeah, I didn't think a town this size would have such a cool place," Buffy commented truthfully as she followed Angel through the crowded first level.

"Where are we supposed to meet your friends?" Buffy asked as Angel leaded he up the stairs to the second floor. 

"They are right over there," Angel answered pointing towards a large table filled with people Buffy and Angel's age. 

"Hey, Angie," one of Angel's male friends called out.

"Xander, if you want to live another day, do not call me that," Angel threatened his goofy brown headed friend.

"Is this the new girl?" Xander's girlfriends Anya Jenkins asked looking at Buffy. 

"Hi, I'm Buffy," Buffy said to everyone.

"Hi, I'm Willow," a red head piped up.  "This is my girlfriend Tara," she said introducing a shy blond hair girl sitting beside her.

"Hi," Tara said shyly. 

"Hey," Buffy replied. "Are you guys all sophomores too or higher?" she asked as Angel pulled out a chair for her to sit in, and then pulled another one beside her and sat down in it himself. 

"Yeah, we are," Willow answered. "How do you like Sunnydale so far?" she asked the new honey blond girl.

"It's different," Buffy commented.  "I like my house though," she said.

"Where do you live?" Anya asked.

"Crawford Street in the Victorian style house," Buffy answered.

"You remember, Anya," Tara spoke up.  "We helped paint  there," she explained.

"Oh that house.  It gives me the creeps," Anya commented getting a weird look from Buffy and a disapproving look from everyone else.

"Why?" Buffy asked.  "It's beautiful, what's wrong with it?" she asked the group of friends.

"Nothing," Angel spoke up taking Buffy's hand into his under the table.  "It's just rumor, that's all," he commented.

"What's rumor?" Buffy asked.

"That a ghost still walks the old asylum behind it, and that whoever lives in that house is doomed to repeat the same fate as the young girl and two guys in the asylum did," Anya explained causing Buffy to get a chill.

"What happen?" she asked curious.  

Anya leaned in as she began to talk," According to the old urban legend Mr. Keys, the original owner of the house, had two daughters, and their names where Dawn and Elizabeth Keys.  Their mother had past away when Elizabeth was twelve and Dawn was eight, so Mr. Keys, who was a very wealth man, took his two daughters and moved them Sunnydale, which at the time was still a developing town," Anya explained causing Buffy to lean in with interest.  "They seemed liked you typical family until one day the youngest, Dawn, just went completely mad and had to be locked up at the asylum that was just built," Anya said pausing to take a breath.

            "What cause her to go mad?" Buffy asked curiously as the chill that was in her back started to go up her arms.

            "No one really knew," Willow started, picking up where Anya left off.  "All the locals knew was Mr. Keys had Dawn locked away pretty quick.  Her older sister Elizabeth, who was seventeen, at the time tried her hardest to get her little sister home, but the father would have none of it.  Elizabeth married an Irish gentleman name, Liam O'Connor, on her eighteenth birthday, and planned to move to Ireland that same year.  Elizabeth planned on finding a way to take Dawn with them," Willow said taking a breath.

            "Did she succeed?" Buffy questioned her mind wondering back to the sad look of the young girl she had seen earlier that day.

            'Was that girl, this Dawn Keys?  She had told me that was her name, but is it true?' Buffy questioned herself in her mind.

            "No," Anya piped up," That night the asylum burnt to the ground, and Dawn Keys burnt with it.  They say that her and two others where restrained to their beds and couldn't make it out of there with all the panic going on, they where forgotten until it was too late," she finished.

            "The poor girl," Buffy said sadly as she realized why Dawn had had a sad face earlier.

            "Are you okay?" Angel asked noticing the sad look on Buffy's face.

            "Yeah," Buffy assured him," it's just a sad story.  What happen to the older sister?" Buffy asked remembering her promise to Dawn, that now she was afraid she would have to break.

            "She took ill at the news, and her husband took her to Ireland to get away from the pain, and she did get somewhat better.  While Elizabeth was away the asylum was rebuilt, but it didn't run very long because of all the rumors that a ghost was haunting the grounds. Then later when she and her husband, along with their two children, came to visit Mr. Keys at the Victorian house Elizabeth started claiming that she had seen her little sister crying out too her from the asylum window that lead to the room Dawn had been in," Anya continued.  "Mr. Keys sold the house upon hearing this news, and had his Son-In-Law take Elizabeth and the children back to Ireland.  Later Elizabeth supposedly convinced herself that it was just grief that had caused her to see Dawn and she soon moved on," Anya finished.

            "Oh," Buffy said.

            'What else could she say?  Dawn was supposedly dead, and yet she was sure she had talked to a girl claiming to be Dawn Keys.'

            "People have seen her," Xander spoke-up for the first time in awhile.

            "Really?" Buffy asked as she looked at the goofy hair boy.

            "They are just bogus rumors," Willow pointed out giving her friend, Xander, a pat on the back," but Xander here thinks differently," she explained.

            "Willow, do you want to dance?" Tara asked her red headed girlfriend deciding to change the subject.  She was getting the creeps from talking about the old urban legend. 

            "Sure," Willow replied happily.  "Xander, Anya, Buffy, Angel, you guys coming out?" she asked as Tara took her hand.

            "Xander and I are going to have sex," Anya spoke up hopping off her chair polling a bright red Xander with her in the direction of the lower level floor. 

            "Well, with that comment, that I didn't need to hear," Angel started turning to look at Buffy," Would you do me thee honor of dancing with me?" Angel asked standing up, offering his hand to Buffy.

            "I would love too," Buffy said taking his hand.  She would concentrate on Dawn and what she had learned later, right now she wanted to concentrate on Angel. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 7

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "This is nice," Buffy commented later that night as Angel and her swayed to the new song sung by Kelly Clarkson's 'A Moment Like This.'

            Angel just pulled Buffy in closer to him and held her tighter.  They fit so perfectly together, and she was so warm for being as small as she was.  Angel loved the feeling of her in his arms.  It felt like heaven to him, and he had only met her that day, although with the way his mother had talked about her, he felt like he had know her his entire life.

            Buffy happily cuddled into Angel's warm, strong embrace.  Closing her eyes she let the peaceful moment of content ness wash over her as she closed her eyes.  The whole room seemed to just disappear, and all there was left was her and Angel holding each other.  She was falling, and she was falling hard.  The moment Angel wrapped his arms around her she knew that she would never be the same.  

            "Angel," Buffy said softly moving her head so she could look into his warm, soft, brown eyes. 

            Angel looked down at the petite girl in his arms and felt his heart melt even more," Yeah," he said brushing his figure across her smooth cheek gently. 

            "Tonight has been really nice," Buffy confessed shyly," and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe do it again sometime?" she asked hoping her cheeks weren't turning red like they usually did when she was shy.

            "How about tomorrow night?" Angel asked relieved that Buffy wanted to see him again, it a date way.

            "We are coming to your house remember?" Buffy pointed out.

            "That's right," Angel said," how about we let our parents visit their glory days, and we will go out to dinner?" Angel suggested.  He rather spend time with Buffy then hear about his parents high school days one more time.

            "I don't think they'll let us out of it," Buffy replied feeling the same way Angel did. The though of hearing her parents go on about their high school days wasn't exactly what she would call fun.

            "Okay," Angel said with a deep laugh," how about this Saturday I take you out to one of the best drive in movie theaters in town," he asked as Buffy looked up at him with her emerald green eyes.

            "Doesn't Sunnydale only have one drive in theater?" she teased.

            "Yeah," answered Angel smiling," but it's the best," he stated.

            "You got yourself a date," Buffy replied happily.  

            "Lucky me," Angel said as he pulled Buffy even closer to him. 

            The two teenagers continued to dance the rest of the time, not letting go of one another for longer then three minutes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "They are really into each other aren't they?" Willow commented to her girlfriend as she sat down beside Tara.

            Tara looked at Angel and Buffy as they held onto one another," They are," she agreed," which is good considering what Angel has been through the last year," she commented looking at the red head brain beside her.

            "I know," Willow agreed excited that her friend of five years seemed to be getting over what happen this year to him.

            "Think he'll tell her what happen?" Tara asked indicating Buffy.

            "He might," Willow said," but until he does we shouldn't."

            "Agreed," Tara said nodding her head.  "I like her, I think; she'll be a great friend."

            "I think so too," Willow said as she took a sip of her cherry twist.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Later that night Buffy smiled as Angel walked her up to her door.  

            'Kiss me' Buffy thought. 'Come on.'

            'Should I kiss her?' Angel wondered as he took both Buffys' hands into his.

            "Angel..," Buffy began, but was stopped by Angel's soft lips brushing against hers.

            She felt warmth go through her as she lend into the kiss catching Angel by surprised.  Buffy placed her hands on Angel's sold smooth chest as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and bring her up against him.  She felt like she was flying on cloud nine, and Angel pretty much felt the same way. 

            "Buffy, is that you?" a familiar voice asked from behind Buffy.

            Buffy and Angel ignored whoever it was and continued kissing.  It just felt so right to be where they were. 

            "Buffy Anne Summers," an older voice said.  A voice that both Buffy and Angel knew.

            Reliantly pulling apart Buffy and Angel turned around to find Mrs. Summers and a young girl about their age standing there in the front doorway.

            "Hi, Mom, Hi Kris," Buffy said noticing her cousin. 

            "Hi, did we interrupt something?" Kristen asked with curious eyes.  Her cousin Buffy always got the cute ones.  In LA it was Jeff, Tyler, William, and then Pike, now she had another hot guy kissing her.  Life was so unfair sometimes. 

            "Um," Buffy started feeling a blush come on," Kris, this is Angel, Angel, this is my cousin Kristen.  She's going to be staying with us for awhile," she said making introductions.

            "It's nice to meet you, Angel," Kristen said politely. 

            "Likewise," Angel said politely to Kristen.  

Kristen was a tall girl.  A good foot taller then Buffy.  She was thin, but lacked the elegance that Buffy carried with her.  Her hair was blond, but if you looked close enough you could tell that she dyed it and her natural color was a light brown.  She seemed nice enough though.

            "Buffy, it's time to say good-night," Mrs. Summers pointed out to her daughter.  "You two have school tomorrow," she said to Buffy and Angel.  

            "Okay, Mom," Buffy said.  "Good-night," she said turning to look up at Angel.

            "Sleep well, My Buffy," he whispered into Buffy's ear before saying his good-nights to Mrs. Summers and Kristen.  Then headed back out to his car.

            Buffy stood on the porch and waved until she couldn't see his car anymore, and then still wearing the big grin she had on since Angel wrapped his arms around her that night she headed into the house.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 8

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Buffy, Aunt Joyce said get up," Kristen said early the next morning as she threw open Buffy's bedroom door.

            "It's only six-thirty," Buffy grumbled as she looked at the big read numbers on her clock.

            "She wants you to take out the trash," Kristen explained flopping done at the end of Buffy's bed.

            Buffy sat up and looked at her cousin," You do it," she said simply and then pulled her covers over her head again.

            "Buffy Anne Summers, if you don't get out of that bed, I'm going to go find that 'honey' that brought you home last night and tell him some embarrassing story about you," Kristen threatened her favorite cousin.

            "You wouldn't dare," Buffy challenged flopping back up in her bed as she uncovered her head.

            "I would," Kristen said," and you know it," she pointed out.

            "Fine," Buffy grumbled as she threw her covers off her.  "Why are you up so early anyway?" she asked as she stood up.

            "Just because I don't have school, doesn't mean that I am not going," Kristen replied earning her a weird look from Buffy.  

            "Meaning, what?" Buffy asked walking over to her closet to pick out her outfit of the day.

            "Meaning, I am going with you too school," Kristen replied.  "Your mother called the principle and set it up so I could go to school with you today," she explained.  "Now what are you going to wear?" she asked Buffy as she walked up beside her cousin.

            "This," Buffy said pulling out a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a pink peasant top.

            "Cute," Kristen stated.  "I don't remember you having that," she said pointing at the pink peasant top.

            "I just bought it before we left," Buffy answered before turning around and heading into her bathroom to take a quick shower and change.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Twenty minutes later Buffy came into the kitchen fully dressed with her honey blond hair curled and up in a ponytail.  She found her parents and Kirsten eating bacon and eggs.  

            "Good-morning," Buffy said to everyone as they looked up.

            "Good-morning, Sweetie," Mrs. Summers said cheerfully.  "What kind of eggs would you like?" she asked getting up from the table.

            "Dipping eggs," Buffy answered.  "Really crispy bacon," she added.

            "Coming right up," Mrs. Summers replied breaking two eggs.  

            "Buffy, can you take the trash out to the dumpster?" Mr. Summers asked his daughter.  

            "Do I have too?" Buffy asked not really wanting too.

            "You have too," Mr. Summers added with a grin.  He knew his daughter hated taking out the trash, but it needed to be done.

            "Okay," Buffy said unenthused with the idea, but she did it anyway. 

            ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Buffy took the trash bag out to the back yard and threw it in the dumpster, before turning around and started to head back to the house. 

            "Buffy," a far a way voice called out. 

            A chill shot through Buffy as she froze at that voice. 

            "Dawn?" Buffy called out turning around to look at the old white building.  

                        "Who's Dawn?" a cheerful voice said causing Buffy to turn away from the asylum.

            "No one," Buffy replied to Kristen's question.  "I was just thinking out loud," she lied as she headed back into the house with her cousin on her heel.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 9

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hey," Angel said the minute he saw Buffy walk up to him.  Behind her was the girl he had met last night, her cousin Kristen.

            "Hey there," Buffy said happy to see the young man, who she was pretty sure she was falling for.

            "Hey, Buffy," Willow piped in from her spot sitting on Tara's lap.

            "Hey guys," Buffy said to the group of friends.  "Everyone this is my cousin Kristen," she said making introductions as she sat down beside Angel.  "Kristen, this is Willow and her girlfriend Tara, Xander and his girlfriend Anya, Doyle, and you have all ready met Angel," she said.

            "Nice to meet you, Kristen," Tara replied politely. "Are you going to go to school here too?" she asked.

            "No," Kristen answered.  "I am just visiting for the day.  I'll be staying with Buffy for a couple of weeks, and then I'll go home," Kristen explained.

            "Hey, if it isn't the loser squad," a girl's voice said from behind the gang.

            Buffy looked up at the blond hair girl standing behind them.  She had short yucky blond hair, which anyone with eyes could tell was dyed.

            "Cordelia, how nice of you to grace us with your presence," Xander commented sarcastically.  "Shouldn't you be doing the rest of the football team," he joked.

            "Jealousy is not that flattering, Xander?" Cordelia said to her ex-boyfriend.

            "He is not trying to flatter you," Anya shot out.  "He's my boyfriend now."

            "Well good luck there," Cordelia said with a laugh.  "So, Angel, who's the new girl?" she asked batting her eyes at Angel.

            Buffy felt an overwhelming urge to hit her at that moment," My name is Buffy Summers and this is Kristen Spring," she answered sweetly.

            "Well some advice, Buffy, if you want to make it in this school then I suggest you dump the loser squad," Cordelia said.  "I mean you look like you have some fashion sense. In this school if you want to get anywhere you should be hanging out with me and my crew," she said ignoring the nasty looks everyone else was giving her.

            "Thanks, but I think I can pick my own friends," Buffy answered shocking Cordelia. No one ever talked to her that way.  People paid to hang out with her.  

            "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you," Cordelia shot out before turning and stomping away.

            "The tactics of Miss Chase everyone," Xander commented earning him a groan from everyone beside Buffy and Kristen who had no idea what was going on.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Buffy, Kristen, where are you two going?" Mrs. Summers asked later that night as the two teenagers came running down the stairs. 

            "We're going for a jog, Mom," Buffy answered putting on her Nike windbreaker coat.  Kris and I will be back before dinner," she promised before opening the front door.

            "Kristen, you mother wants you to call her when you get the time," Mrs. Summers told her niece.

            "Okay," Kristen said unenthused as she followed Buffy out the door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "I take it your new step-father is driving you up the wall," Buffy commented as she and Kristen started running.

            "Completely," Kristen answered.  "He thinks now that he and my mother are married that he can tell me what to do, and he thinks that he and my mother should have another child," she complained brushing her dye blonde hair out of her face.

            "Another child doesn't sound too bad," Buffy pointed out.

            "It's not that, having a little sister or brother would be great.  It's just the whole 'I'm your step-father! You listen to me now!' It's really getting to me," Kristen explained.

            "What did your mother say about it?" Buffy asked feeling a chill go down her back suddenly as they past the asylum.

            "That I should get use to him because my father is never coming back for me," Kristen answered angrily.  "It's her fault he left not mine. He wants me; it's her he doesn't want.  It's her who cheated on him," she shot out.

            "Kris," Buffy said as she stopped to catch her breath," I understand how hard this must be for you," Buffy started.

            "No you don't!" Kristen stated upset.  "Look, Buffy, let's just talk about something else, okay?" she asked.

            "Okay," Buffy said backing off.

            "Hey, what's that place?" Kristen said pointing towards the asylum.

            "It's an old asylum that was built when Sunnydale was a developing town.  It burnt to the grown and then was rebuilt, but it didn't have patients in it long after the fire," Buffy explained to Kristen.

            "Why?" Kristen asked.  "What's wrong with it?"

            "There is this old rumor that the asylum is haunted," Buffy answered the chill in her back was still lingering. 

            "Let's go check it out," Kristen said heading towards the asylum.

            "Kris, there's nothing there," Buffy cried out.

            "So," Kristen yelled as she started running towards the building," Come on, Buff, don't be such a cry baby," she taunted.

            "I'm not," Buffy commented in an undertone.  "I just don't know if I'll see Dawn, who is supposed to be dead, or if I'll find out more then I want to know," she commented as she followed her cousin in.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 10

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Buffy slowly walked into the empty asylum as she followed her cousin in.  

            "Isn't this so cool?" Kristen asked excitement filled her voice as she headed towards a long white hallway on the first floor.

            "Yeah, cool," Buffy commented looking around for any signs of Dawn.  Not seeing any on the first floor, Buffy decided to head up to the second where Anya had said Dawn's room was.  

            "Hey where are you going?" Kristen asked noticing Buffy going up the spiral stair case.

            "I'm going to check upstairs.  Go on ahead and check out down here," Buffy replied before turning around and heading upstairs.

            Buffy was half way down the first hallway when the chill she had been having lately picked up.  A cool breeze blew causing Buffy to turn around towards an empty room that had a window opened.

            Walking into the room Buffy found pink slippers lying next to the bed.  Slippers that she had seen yesterday on Dawn's feet. 

            "Dawn?" Buffy called out softly looking around the room.  "Dawn, are you here, or am I just going crazy?" she asked, asking the last part of the question to herself.

            "I'm here," a faint voice said causing Buffy to turn towards the black beat up chair in the corner of the room. 

            "Dawn," Buffy whispered as the brown headed fourteen year old girl looked up at her with the same sad eyes that she had before.

            "Elizabeth?" Dawn asked hopefully as she looked at the girl who resembled her sister so.

            "Dawn, I'm Buffy," Buffy said regretting the hurt that crossed Dawn's face when the young girl realized that she was not Elizabeth.

            "I thought you where going to bring her," Dawn pointed out. "I though she would come for me," she added turning her head to look out the window.

            Buffy sat down on the broken bed," Dawn, your sister doesn't live here anymore," she said slowly.

            Dawn turned to look at Buffy with hurt on her face," Then fine her, please, Buffy.  I want to go home," she begged causing Buffy's heart to hurt.

            "Dawn," Buffy began again slowly," Elizabeth has past away," she started.

            "What?  No," Dawn cried out standing up.  "She wouldn't leave me, she promised," she cried out.

            "Dawn, she did try to get to you," Buffy replied trying to reassure the girl that her sister did not forget her.

            "Then why isn't she here?" Dawn demanded.  "Why did she have to die on me?" she asked sadly.

            "Dawn, what year is this?" Buffy asked slowly, wondering if Dawn realized how much time had actually past since she had last saw her sister Elizabeth.

            "It's 1897, why?" Dawn asked curious to why Buffy did not know the year.  "Are you sick too?" she asked.  "Do you not know the year?"

            "Dawn," Buffy said gently," It's the year 1997.  Elizabeth probably died of old age years ago.  If she was still alive she would be well into her hundreds," she explained calmly.

            "No, that can't be right," Dawn said in disbelief.  "It is 1897, and any minute my sister is going to come for me," she insisted backing away from Buffy.

            "Dawn, have you ever wondered why no one else, but you are here?" Buffy prompt indicating their surroundings.  "Have you ever wondered why you couldn't leave this place?" she asked.

            Dawn looked up at her sadly and Buffy felt her heart break some more," I'm dead, aren't I?" Dawn asked with sadness in her eyes.

            "Yeah, you are," Buffy answered softly.  "You died in the fire that burnt the asylum down," she explained.

            "No I didn't," Dawn said suddenly surprising Buffy into silence.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 11

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Buffy stood their in silence for a few moments.  'What did Dawn mean she didn't die in the fire?  She must have.'

            "Buffy, are you okay?" Dawn asked the girl who looked a lot like her sister in a concern voice.

            "Dawn, you died in the fire," Buffy tried again.  "Everyone says you did."

            "Well how would they know?" Dawn demanded placing her hands on her hips.  "If I have been dead for a hundred years, how would anyone know what really happened?" she questioned simply.

            "There are stories going around," Buffy answered still surprised by Dawn's earlier pronouncement. "Stories that say you and two other people where killed when the asylum burnt to the ground.  You three where strapped down," Buffy explained further.  

            "I wasn't," Dawn said insisted.  "I know I wasn't," Dawn added the last part quietly as she slow sat down on the floor. 

            Buffy looked at the young girl, and wished in that moment that she could help her.  In a way, she wished this young girl was her sister because then she knew Dawn wouldn't be alone.  Sitting down beside Dawn, Buffy noticed that the cold chill had stopped and a warm feeling took it's place.  

            "Dawnie, I'm sorry," Buffy said sincerely.  "I don't understand how else you could have died.  I don't understand why I can see you either," she said gently. 

            "My sister use to call me that," Dawn said looking straight ahead of her.

            "What?" Buffy asked looking at the young girl.

            "Dawnie," Dawn answered turning her head to look at Buffy. "Either that or she would call me Sunshine.  Elizabeth use to always say that I could brighten up anything.  That Mom told her I was named Dawn because on the day I was born the sun shown for the first time in two weeks.  When I was younger and after my mother passed away Elizabeth said she would take care of me, she promised," said Dawn as her voice began to crack with emotion.  

            "Dawnie, I have this strong feeling that your sister did love you.  The story was that she even tried to get you out, but your father wouldn't let her," Buffy explained sincerity still in her voice.  "She wanted to take you to Ireland with her and her husband."

            "I wanted to go," Dawn responded as tears started to fall from her face.  "I wanted to go with them so badly, but Daddy said no," she said her voice filled with pain.  "Buffy, I don't know why you can see me or what really happen too me, but I do know I got out of the fire that night.  I was able get the loose restraints open, and I ran out with the rest of the patients," she said as tears still fell.

            "Dawn," Buffy said hugging Dawn to her in a sisterly hug. 

            Dawn was a little surprise at Buffy's actions at first as was Buffy, but Buffy felt safe, like her sister Elizabeth's hugs use to so Dawn hugged her back.  Buffy felt tears in her eyes as she realized how cold Dawn really felt, and she was hurting.

            "I don't understand why I haven't moved on," Dawn cried.  "I'm dead I should be in heaven, shouldn't I?" she asked.

            "Yes," Buffy answered rocking Dawn like her mother did her when she was upset.  

            "Then why am I still here?" Dawn questions softly.

            "Maybe you need to remember what really happened to you," Buffy suggested," and I'll do anything I can to help you," she promised.

            "Really?" Dawn asked pulling out of the sisterly hug.

            "Yeah," Buffy promised. 'What am I getting myself into?' Buffy thought silently.

            "Buffy," a voice other then Dawn's said. 

            Buffy felt a cool breeze blow fast and before she knew it Dawn was gone, and she was staring up at her cousin, and Angel.

            "Angel," Buffy said surprised at seeing the handsome boy in front of her.  "What are you doing here?" she asked.

            "I came to see you, and then your mother said you went out for a jog with your cousin so I waited.  Then Kristen came back saying that she thought you had left," Angel explained holding a hand out to help Buffy stand up.

            "When an hour had past and you still hadn't come back we got worried and started looking for you," Kristen continued. "I suggested we look in here because this is the last place that I had seen you.  I thought maybe you had come back here looking for me," she finished. 

            "Oh," Buffy said simply.  "Well shall we get going?" she asked the two people staring back at her.  "What?" she asked.

            "Who where you talking too?" Kristen asked her cousin.

            "No one," Buffy answered.  "Why?"

            "When we walked in we heard you talking to someone," Angel explained.  'Does she see it?' he wondered. 

            "I was thinking out loud," Buffy lied.  "I though about trying out for that play I saw a banner for at school," she made up.

            "Okay," Kristen said not really knowing what else to say. "Dinner is ready and your mother wants to talk to you," Kristen said before turning and heading out of the room.

            Buffy looked at Angel," Look, Angel, I'm not weird," she said feeling like an idiot for getting caught by Kristen and him. 'I guess I really am the only one who can see Dawn.'

            Angel laughed," I know," he said taking Buffy's hand into his. "I think, you're amazing," he confessed pulling Buffy to him and cupped her chin in his hand.

            "Good," Buffy said softly as she looked up into his warm eyes," You're pretty amazing yourself," she said before closing her eyes and surrendering to his warm gentle kiss.

            'He's so warm.' Buffy thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

            'She's perfect; I won't let anything happen to her.  Not like what happen to Hannah.'

HAS BEEN BETA/HAS BEEN SENT OUT

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 12

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hey, Buffy, Angel," Willow said the as Buffy, Angel made their way into the Espresso Pump later that evening.

            After Angel and Kristen had found Buffy, Angel and Buffy had decided to go hang out with Angel's friends and Kristen decided to stay home and call her mother.  Mrs. Summers wished her daughter and Angel farewell before the two took off.

            "Hey," Buffy said to the group of people sitting at a round table in the corner.  "What's the what?" Buffy asked sitting in the chair Angel had pulled out for her. 

            Angel sat down beside Buffy and took her hand into his causing her to smile and his friends to smirk at him. 

            "Angel is in love, Angel is in love," Xander teased earning him a smack on his shoulder from Willow, while everyone else smiled at their friend. "Ow, Will, that hurt," he complained.

            "Not as much as it could," Angel warned daring Xander to start up his taunting again. 

            The goofy boy was about to open his mouth again when he a cup of hot coco fell into his lap.  

            "Ow," Xander screamed as he hoped out of his chair trying frantically to wipe the steaming hot drink off.

            "Xander," Anya cried grabbing her napkin and started to wipe him off as well.  "Are you okay?" she asked.

            "Sure, Honey, my private area is on fire, but, yeah I'm just peachy," Xander commented as he poured some of Buffy's cold water out of her glass onto the napkin before going back to wiping his pants.

            "Who spilt it on you?" Tara asked when she noticed no one had asked that question. Everyone else had been more concern with helping Xander.

            "Sorry," A prissy voice said coming up beside the group. 

            "Cordelia," Anya spit out.  "You could at least say you're sorry," she snapped. 

            "Why?  It's his fault," Cordelia shot back as two of her Cordetts nodded in agreement.

            "How do you figure that?" Buffy spoke up.  "He was sitting at a table, you're the one who should have watched where she was going," she pointed out handing Xander another napkin.

            "Excuse me, but who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Cordelia demanded as she gave the honey blond a cold stare.

            "Back off, Cordelia," Angel said stepping in before Buffy had a chance to say anything," and go back to your table with your Cordelia wanna be friends," he told the snobby girl.

            "Angel, won't you join us?" Harmony Kendall, one of Cordelia's closer wanna be friends, asked sweetly.

            "I rather jump off a cliff," Angel answered causing Harmony's mouth to drop. "Good-bye," he said waving at the Cordets.

            "Fine," Cordelia huffed," but when you want a real woman, Angel, call me," she said giving Buffy a dirty look before heading off followed by her crew.

            "What is her deal?" Buffy asked as Angel and she sat back down.  "Xander, are you feeling better?" she asked concern as she turned her attention back to Xander.

            "Yeah, it's stop burning now.  Thanks for standing up to Cordelia for me," Xander said to Buffy as he sat back down.  "She is such a witch."

            "So I see," Buffy commented.

            "She sure doesn't like you now," Anya told Buffy.  "No one beside Xander and Angel usually stands up to her and that usually doesn't mean she'll be nice to them afterwards.  She hates it when people stand up to her," she explained in a calm voice.

            "Let me guess, she's the rich girl, who thinks the world revolves around her?" Buffy asked as Angel gave her a new glass of ice water.

            "Exactly," Willow answered. "She's been that way since all of us where in Kindergarten."

            "So, Buffy, do you have everything moved in now?" Tara asked changing the subject.  She didn't like Cordelia anymore then the rest did, but she also didn't like talking about people behind their backs either.

            "Yeah, my Dad and Mother had that done the first night we where here," answered Buffy.

            "Have you seen the ghost of the asylum?" Xander asked.  The story of Dawn Key's had always integer him to some extent.  He loved it when the locals or visitors would talk about the legend because outside of Hannah he was the only one that new a lot about the story and since Hannah wasn't here anymore then he was the expert. Or so he thought.

            Buffy stiffened a little at the mention of Dawn's name.  Should she asked them so more details?  What if they though she was crazy?  

'I'll just wait a little while longer,' she thought as she shook her head.

            "Sorry, Xander, I haven't seen anything.  My cousin and I were looking around in the old asylum today, but we didn't see anything except beds, windows, chairs, medical supplies.  All of which were dirty and gross looking," she explained looking down at the menu of desserts the Espresso Pump had.

            "Xander, I love you," Anya began," but you have seriously got to remember that the whole Dawn Key's legend is just that a legend.

            "Hannah didn't think so," Xander spoke up before he could stop himself.

            Buffy noticed everyone went silent at the mention of the girl's name and all eyes turned to Angel.

            "Angel, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…," Xander began but broke off what he was saying when he looked at his friend expression.

            Buffy looked over at Angel and was surprised to see hurt and anger in his eyes.  She gently took his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze causing Angel to look at her before he looked away again.

            "Angel, are you okay?" Buffy asked gently.

            Angel shook his head yes and did his best to put back on a smile for Buffy," I'll be fine.  It's just been a long day," he lied giving his friends a 'I'll tell her the truth later' look.

            Willow and Tara looked at each other before turning their attention to ordering dessert.  Anya gave Xander a smack upside the head before pulling him off to the bathroom area.  Buffy knew something was wrong, but she could wait.  If Angel wanted her to know then he would tell her, she wasn't going to pressure him into anything he didn't want to tell her.

            "Let's get out of here," Angel said suddenly happy to Buffy.

            "Okay," Buffy agreed confused at his confused at sudden change of mood.  "I guess, we'll see you guys tomorrow at school," Buffy said to the rest of the group before following Angel outside of the Espresso Pump.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Think he'll tell her?" Xander asked when he and Anya returned.

            "Eventually," Willow answered. "He likes her a lot, and I have a feeling she might be just what he needs." 

            "I agree," Tara said taking a hold of her girlfriend's arm.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 13

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Buffy and Angel walked along in silence for a while, before the silence began to wear thin on Buffy's nerves.  Something had been bothering Angel since they had left the Espresso Pump.  Buffy figured that he would tell her when they were alone, or he changed the subject, but he didn't do either of those things.  Instead he was walking along side her, her hand in his.  

            "Angel," Buffy spoke up softly.  "Are you okay?" she wondered concern filling her every being.

            "I'm fine," Angel said shortly giving Buffy his trademark half smile.  "I just felt like being alone with you," he said trying to turn the charm on. 

            "I'm glad," Buffy said truthfully.  She really wished he would tell her what was wrong, but she didn't want to pressure him either. "You know Sunnydale is actually quite beautiful at night," she commented as they walked into Sunnydale National Park.  

            "It doesn't compare," Angel commented pulling Buffy into his arms.

            "Compare to what?" she asked looking up into his kind brown eyes that she had found herself drowning since the day they met. 

            'Oh boy, Buffy, you're falling for this guy quick and hard,' Buffy thought to herself.

            "It doesn't compare to you," Angel finished his statement making Buffy melt on the inside.

            "You are so sweet," Buffy flirted wrapping her arms around his muscular waist.  "I can't believe that I feel this way, and I have just met you," she commented louder then she had attended too.

            "What way?" Angel asked as he looked down at the girl who had been staring in his dreams every night for the past three nights.

            "Um…," Buffy said blushing she didn't know how to explain the way she was feeling quite right. 

            When Angel's arms were around her she felt safe and loved.  She felt like she could do anything when he smiled at her, or just looked at her.  Which was in a way crazy because she had just meet him, but every time they were together it felt like that had know each other a lot longer.  She was in love and Buffy knew it, but she couldn't tell him now, could she?  He might runaway from her if she did.  He obviously had a bad relationship issue that was still bugging him, and she didn't want to do anything to hurt him or to scare him away.  Buffy knew she wanted to be with him, and she would find the right time to say it, but now wasn't the time.

            Thinking alone the same lines as Buffy, Angel was surprised at how much he really felt for this girl.  Buffy filled his dreams now every night, and when he wasn't with her he was thinking about her.  She was everything opposite of Hannah.  Angel had loved Hannah, but she wasn't there anymore maybe Buffy being in his arms with him was someone's way of telling him it was time to move on.  It was time to fall in love again.  He was pretty sure that he was completely in love with Buffy already.  She had the warmest smile, and the most amazing emerald green eyes.  Every time she was happy she would glow and her gentleness was new to him.  Yes, he was in love with Buffy Summers.

            "Buffy, what were you going to say?" asked Angel as he moved one of his hands up to touch Buffy smooth silky cheek.

            "It's not important right now, I'll tell you some other time," replied Buffy," Now I would like to see what's over there," she said pointed to a gate house behind them.

            Angel turned around to see what Buffy was looking at," Oh that's the Laon Gatehouse," Angel explained.  

            "What's in it?" she asked as she felt Angel's eyes come back to her. 

            "It's an old Victorian gatehouse. Behind it is the rose gardens, and behind them are the lily gardens," he explained.  "It's actually really nice looking.  Hannah use to love it there," he said simply.

            Buffy noticed Hannah being brought up again, but ignored it for now.  Angel would tell her, she knew he would," Can we go see?" she asked.

            "I don't know, it is usually locked up at nine, and seeing how it's going on nine-thirty," explained Angel but stopped when Buffy gave him a puppy dog look that made his heart melt," but maybe they haven't locked it up yet, since it's still fall," he finished.

            "Let's go see," Buffy said moving out of Angel's arms and started walking towards the gate house. 

            Lucky the doors had been left unlock, so the two teenagers went in.  Buffy was amazed at how the gardens came to life with the candles that surround the garden in a beautiful decoration of spirals and zigzags. Buffy looked around as she felt Angel's strong arms wrap around her.  

            "Angel, this place is beautiful," Buffy breathed as she looked up into his smiling face. "Is it like this all year?" she asked.

            "Most of the year," answered Angel.  "They change the flowers every Spring, and add onto the gardens more each Spring too," he said.

            "Is there a place to sit in her?" Buffy asked turning around in Angel's arms.

            Angel took Buffy's hand in his, a gesture that was becoming quite a usual habit, but a nice one, for him.  He led her over to a white, metal, swing that had cut out decorations of roses all over it. Above their heads was a canopy of metal toped with paint spiral metal that looked like green vines.

            "This place was built around the same time as your house," Angel said as Buffy cuddled into his arms lying her feet to the side on the bench.  

            "Did Mr. Keys build this?" Buffy asked as Dawn flashed through her mind.  She still needed to find someway to help her.

            "No, he didn't.  Mr. Henry O'Connor did.  His wife loved flowers and he was quite a wealthy merchant from Ireland at the time.  He had this build for her.  Then when his son Liam married Elizabeth it was suppose to go to her, but Liam decided to take Elizabeth to Ireland and this place was donated to the town," Angel explained softly running his hands through Buffy's hair. 

            "Angel," Buffy asked," Do you know if there is any proof that Dawn Keys actually did dye in the fire that burnt down the asylum?" she asked causally.

            "All the stories I have ever heard all said the same, Dawn was killed in that fire and Elizabeth took ill.  Mr. Key's moved and that was the end of the legend. Why?" he asked curiously.  'It's just condescendence that she is asking about Dawn Keys.  She's not going to be like Hannah. Pleas I could stand to loose her like that.' Angel though as he wait for Buffy to answer.

            "It's just the whole idea of not knowing why she was really in there makes the whole legend seem weird," Buffy explained.  "I mean I know the legend said she went crazy, but why did she go crazy?" she asked pondering that question.

            "I don't know, but if you don't let me kiss you in about five seconds I'll go crazy," Angel teased bending his head down so Buffy and him where only a hair breath apart. 

            "We wouldn't want that, would we?" Buffy teased as she felt his warms lips descend upon hers.  

            Buffy moved so she was sitting in Angel's lap as the kiss intensive.  Angel moved his hands onto her back and was about to move them under that back of her shirt when he lost his balance and the two of them fell. 

            "Ow," Buffy said as she looked down at Angel who had fell on his back.  She got off him and brushed herself off," Are you okay?" she asked laughing.

            "Fine, you?" he asked brushing himself off. 

            "Perfect," Buffy said laughing.  "That'll teach us to make-out on a moving bench," she teased. 

            "There are other places," Angel pointed out holding his hand out for Buffy to take. 

            Accepting his hand, Buffy stood up," That's good to know," she said before she pulled Angel to her and started kissing him knocking the wind out of her and him. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 14

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A week had past, and Buffy had yet to see Dawn. She had gone out a few times to the asylum to check for Dawn. Yet every time she called out for Dawn she got no reply. Buffy was worried on the fifth day when Dawn had yet to answer her. Buffy had to admit she missed talking to the young girl. She might not have know Dawn when she was alive, but Buffy felt like she could understand why Elizabeth had cared for her little sister. She was a sweet girl, who needed someone to take care of her.

Saturday rolled around and Buffy was up in her room. She was packing her over night bag for the co-ed sleep over at Willow's that night. When she though about it, it still amazed her how close she had come to this new group of friends in the short time she had been there. Willow had become a best friend to her. Tara and Anya had become close to Buffy as well. If they weren't with their better halves the all four of the girl's would hang out. Xander had become a close friend, who tend to make Buffy laugh. 

Things with Angel had been moving along nicely. He was so considerate of her, which is something that not even her last boyfriend Pike was. Sure Pike had cared for her, but he didn't walk her to class everyday, or call her at night just to say good-night. Angel and Buffy had been going on dates for the last two weeks, but sometimes it seemed like they had been together a lot longer then that. 

Buffy sighed as she finished packing her bag,' I'm in love' she thought as she looked at a recent picture of her and Angel at Xander's birthday party that past Monday.

"Buffy, Willow is her," Kristen said walking into her cousin's room with her overnight bag hanging over her shoulder. "I still can't believe your parents don't know it's a co-ed sleep over. My mother would know in a minute," Kristen stated in disbelief.

"My parents trust me," Buffy pointed out. Par of her felt guilty about not telling her parents the whole truth, but the other part was basing in the though of getting to be with Angel all night.

"Lucky you," Kristen commented. She sometimes wished her mother and step-father trusted her as much as Buffy's parents seemed to trust her. 

"Let's go," Buffy said when she heard Willow honk her horn outside. 

The two teenage girls said their good-byes to Buffy's mother and father before running outside and getting into Willow's 85 mustang.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey you," Angel said the minute he saw Buffy walk into the Rosenburg living room. 

Sleeping bags where all spread out on the floor. Food was lying on the table waiting to be eaten, and their was a stack a mile high of movies from all different genre. Buffy smiled to herself as she felt Angel instinctually wrap his arms around her waist. 

"Hi, My Angel," Buffy said before giving Angel a slow and gentle kiss.

"Could you please not do that?" Anya asked from her position on Xander's lap.

"Sure," Angel said sarcastically. "If you can go all night without mentioning 'sex," he challenged knowing there was no way Anya could go without saying sex at least once.

"Hey, I think about things other then sex," Anya said defensively. "Don't I, Xander," she asked turning towards her boyfriend.

"The important thing is, you believe you do," Xander answered getting a laugh from everyone who wasn't Anya.

"How about we put in a movie," Tara, ever the peace maker, suggested as she moved to the stack of movies.

"Sounds like a good idea," Kristen spoke-up as she laid her and Buffy's bag down on the floor.

"I missed you," Angel said as he sat down on the satin covered love seat.

"I missed you more," Buffy said as she sat down in his lap and cuddled into his embrace as the movie 'Two Weeks Notice' started. 

"Who wants to bet Buffy and Angel will have sex pretty soon?" Anya asked causing Buffy and Angel to turn a bright red.

"Anya," Buffy said is shocked. "That is no one business besides Angel and I. Plus we've only know each other a week," she pointed out defensively. 

"Not to mention we don't have to have it everyday like… oh say you," Angel shot out pulling Buffy back against him. He loved her, and no one was going to scare her by saying stuff like that. Not even his 'talk, and then think' friend.

"Hey, I do not," Anya said in protest.

"Honey, watch the movie," Xander said stepping in between his girlfriend and best friend. He loved Anya, he really did, it's just sometimes he wished she learn to watch what she says.

"Look Brad Pitt," Tara said suddenly from her position lying on Willow's stomach, the red head was currently stroking the blonde's hair. 

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, and fun. Later that night as everyone slept Buffy felt herself pulled into Angel's arms. Smiling up at him she feel asleep with a smile on her face.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Last night was fun," Buffy commented the next afternoon as she fixed lunch for her and Angel. 

After the sleep over Angel had drove Buffy and Kristen home. Not wanting him to go Buffy had invited him to lunch. Kristen having no desire to watch her cousin make googly eyes at Angel decided to do a little shopping in town. 

"It was," Angel agreed as he sat on one of the kitchen stools that surrounded the bar in the kitchen," but only because you where there, and I got to hold you all night," he commented making Buffy's heart flutter.

"Aren't we Prince Charming today," Buffy commented as she stirred the ingredience for the home made Runza's in a bowl. (a.n. for those who might not of heard of Runza, it is a restaurant in Nebraska, Iowa, and a couple other places. It's fast food, but they specialize in runza's which is simply hamburger, onions, cheese, wrapped up in dough and then cooked.) 

"You better believe it," Angel replied standing up, and walked over to where Buffy was standing.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulled her away from the counter. Placing his figure under her chin, Angel brought her lips up to met his in a sizzling kiss. Soon the kiss became more passionate, and filled with emotion. Each was trying to show the other just how in love with them they were. Angel picked Buffy up and placed her on the kitchen counter as her little tongue slipped in to play with his. 

"Angel," Buffy said breathlessly as they broke apart for a quick breath before melting into each other again. 

Angel's hands slowly made there way under Buffy's shirt as hers began to fall down his chest to his buttons.

"Buffy, are you sure?" Angel asked as seasonality hit him. He didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready to do.

"Yes," Buffy answered as Angle hit a hot spot on her neck. 

Lifting Buffy up Angel was about to take her upstairs to her room, when a screamed rang out. 

A chill ran up Buffy's back," Dawn," she said suddenly pushing away from Angel before running out the kitchen door. 

Angel watched in surprised as Buffy ran clear to the asylum behind her house, and went in. He had just started walking over, when he heard her scream, and his heart stopped. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 15

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Oh my…," Buffy gasped the minute she stepped into the asylum. "Dawn, Dawn, are you okay?" she asked running over to the young brunette. 

Dawn sat on the floor leaning against the first step to the spiral staircase. She was still wearing the pink pj's she had always wore, but something was different. It was that something that made Buffy rush to her side in an instant. Dawn held her right side as blood came falling out of it.

"Dawn, what happen?" asked a very worried Buffy as she looked at the young girl who had become like a sister to her in such a sort time.

"I don't know," replied Dawn with a lost look on her face. "It's blood, right? It's my blood?" she asked confusion written clearly on her face.

"I think so," Buffy said moving Dawn's hand away from her side. "There's a gash there, but it's closing," she said confused. "Dawn, what happen?" she asked as she moved back on her knees.

"That's what I like to know?" a male's voice said causing both girls to turn around.

Buffy gulped when she saw Angel standing there. 'What am I going to tell him? He'll think I really am crazy now. I..'

"Who's the girl?" Angel asked indicating the young brunet who his girlfriend was sitting by. "She looks like..," he started.

"You can see her?" Buffy asked surprised.

"You can see me?" asked Dawn equally surprised.

"Yeah," Angel said giving both girls a weird look," she is just sitting there, Buffy. Who is she, she looks very familiar," he stated as he started racking his mind for a name that matched the young girl's face.

"I'm Dawn Keys, please to met you," Dawn said politely.

"Who?" asked Angel in disbelief, not sure if he had heard her right.

"She's Dawn Keys, Angel. She's the asylum ghost," Buffy said taking a chance on Angel laughing in her face. 

What she saw happen to his face wasn't a laugh though, it was a frown, an angry frown. 'What the..?" 

"Buffy, come to me," Angel said reaching out his hand to the golden blonde he had fallen for.

"Angel, what's wrong?" asked Buffy concern laced in her voice as she stood up and walked over to Angel. "I know it's hard to believe, but we're telling the truth," she said taking his hand into hers.

"I know," Angel said softly, but both girls heard him. "I know you two are telling the truth," he said gently pulling Buffy into his arms.

"You look familiar," Dawn said as a though struck her. "Oh, yes, you were always with that black hair girl who always came here. She would always call out for me, but I could answer her," she said as the memories washed over her.

"Who is she talking about?" Buffy asked confused yet again. 

"Hannah," Angel said softly. "Hannah, believed in you," he snapped at Dawn surprise both her and Buffy. "She thought she could help you, but she lost it," he said. "I'm not letting you do it to Buffy," he stated.

"Do what to me?" Buffy asked as she felt herself being swept up into Angel's arms. "Angel, what are you doing?" she questioned.

"Stay away," Angel told Dawn before walking out the door with a protesting Buffy.

'What I do?' Dawn though sadly as she sat back down on the floor. 'Why he take Buffy away?' she asked.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 16

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Angel, why you do that?" asked Buffy the minute Angel sat her down on the Summers' kitchen bar.

"Stay away from her, Buffy," Angel said firmly, making Buffy speechless," Please, forget you ever saw her," he asked surprising Buffy when she saw real concern mixed with fears in his warm brown eyes.

"Angel, Honey, tell me what's wrong?" Buffy begged concern about Angel. He was acting totally opposite of how she figured he would react. "I love you," she confessed causing Angel to look at her in happiness.

"I love you you too, Buffy," Angel said wrapping his arms around Buffy's waist," That is why I don't want you to go near that asylum or Dawn Keys. Both of them are trouble," explained Angel as he pulled Buffy to him.

"Why?" Buffy asked again gently pulling slowly back from the man who had just confessed his love for her.

'It's time to tell her about Hannah,' Angel decided. 'Maybe then she'll understand my reaction to Dawn.'

"Up until eight months ago, I had been dating this girl for a year. Her name was Hannah, and she was captain of the freshman dance team when I first saw her dancing at one of my basket ball games," he began, then continue when he received an encouraging smile from Buffy," We started dating two weeks after I first saw her. She had long soft black hair that fell to her butt and curled at the tips. Her warm blue eyes just sparkled every time she would laugh or smile at you. True she was also quite tall for a freshman girl, but I didn't mind all that much, and neither did most other boys who had the hots for her, but she chose me," he stated taking a breath.

"I can understand why," Buffy commented as a sting of jealousy swept through her, then regret for getting jealous of someone who wasn't there anymore.

Angel kissed Buffy softly on the lips before continuing with his explanation," One day we were walking to my house which use to be about two blocks down from here, and she happened to see Dawn in the window. When she asked me if I had seen her I said no because I hadn't. After that day Hannah became obsessed with the legend of Dawn Keys. She would go to that asylum everyday and call out to Dawn, but Dawn would never come. Soon her parents began to think she was crazy along with everyone else besides me. To keep her from hurting herself, as they feared she would if she was really crazy, Hannah's parents sent her to live in San Francisco with her grandparents. I tried to convince them that she wasn't crazy, but they would have none of it. On the way there the car she was in crashed, and she was killed instantly," he finished sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Angel," said Buffy as she held him to her in a hug. "I'm sorry you lost someone you love."

"That's why I can't lose you, do you understand now why I don't want you near that place. It sucks the live out of you. It did it to Hannah, it did it to my great grandmother. It's cursed."

"Your great grandmother?" asked Buffy curiously. "Who was that?"

"Elizabeth Keys," Angel answered shocking Buffy to no end.

"What?" she asked.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 17

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Angel, how is Elizabeth your great grandmother?" asked a thoroughly surprised Buffy as she took her boyfriends' hands into hers.

            "She married my great grandfather, Liam O'Connor, hence my last name.  Then they had three children one of which was my grandfather on my father's side," Angel explained simply.

            "So that means Dawn is related to you as well," said Buffy as the thought hit her," how can you say she would hurt her own sister then?" she wondered.

            "It's a long story," Angel said as her took one of his hands from Buffy's and ran it through his spiky hair, in a tired gesture.

            "I got time," Buffy said gently." That is…if you want to tell me of course," she added quickly.

            "You really want to help Dawn, don't you?" he asked his girlfriend.  It amazed him how wonderful she really was, and how caring she was.

            "Yeah, Angel, I want to help Dawn.  I need to help her," confessed Buffy calmly.  "I know you don't want me near here, and I know it scares you that I am around her, but, Angel, she needs me, and I can't break my promise to her.  I won't," Buffy stated firmly looking up at her loving boyfriend.  She loved him so much; she only prayed that he would understand why she had to help Dawn.  "Please, Angel, will you tell me about what happened to your great grandmother?" she asked with emotion in her voice.

            Sighing Angel nodded his head yes, taking Buffy into his arms he sat down at the kitchen table.  Then he began the story of his great-grandmother.

            "It's true that my great grandfather, Liam, did take Great Grandmother, Elizabeth back to Ireland after she had claimed to see the ghost of her dead sister," Angel began slowly.  "However, that's were the legend ends and the truth begins.  Great Grandmother over the years after returning to Galway, Ireland seemed to forget about Dawn or anything related to the ghost stories going around about her.  She became a favorite among the Galway village, and a wonderful mother.  My grandfather, William, was the youngest of the three children, so he would be with Great Grandmother the most.  He told me that when Elizabeth was happy she could light up the entire room, and the people in it, but that changed one day.  My grandfather had just turned sixteen a day before, and had been out with my great-grandfather attending to the workers working on his land, well my grandfather got hungry and he decided to go see if Great-Grandmother had fix lunch yet.  He told me when he reached the house and went in, he found Great-Grandmother sitting on the floor clinging a little pink book to her chest as tears rolled down her face," Angel explained taking a much need breath, before continuing on.  

            "What was wrong?" Buffy asked rubbing Angel's back in encouragement.

            "Grandfather tried to get Great-Grandmother to talk, but he couldn't.  Getting scared he rushed out to get Great-Great father.  Great-Grandfather came back to the house in a hurry, and did his best to get Elizabeth to talk, but all she did was look at the both of them with sadness written all over her face.  Liam tried to take the book out of Elizabeth's arms, but she would not let is go.  Every time he tried she would hold it tighter.  Then finally she murmured a name, but it wasn't Great-Grandfather's or Grandfather's name," Angel said sadly.

            "It was Dawn's wasn't it?" Buffy asked curiously.  "She said Dawn's name, right?"

            "Correct, she said Dawn's name surprising both Liam and Grandfather, and then she said nothing.  Even when her father later came to question her about what was wrong she said nothing.  No one has heard her talk since," Angel finished.  

            "Oh, Angel, I'm sorry," Buffy giving Angel a hug.  

            "She just sits at 'The Old Forks Home' now looking out at the window as if she is waiting for someone to come for her," Angel said softly into Buffy's ear.  

            "Wait!" Buffy exclaimed moving so she was looking into her boyfriends eyes.  "Elizabeth is alive?" she asked surprised at this revelation.

            "She's quit old, but yeah," answered Angel," she's alive, you if can call sitting in a room staring out at the window alive," he added bitterly.  

            "What about you Great-Grandfather?" asked Buffy taking Angel's hand into hers once again and gave them a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

            "He died twenty years ago.  At first we all thought the Great-Grandmother was waiting to die to be with Great-Grandfather, but I'm not so sure that's the case anymore.  When I see her she knows I'm there, and every now and again she'll look at me, but she won't say anything.  She hasn't said a word in fourty years," Angel added softly.  "I just wished there was something I could do to help her," he confessed.  

            "Maybe there is," Buffy suggested.  "Maybe if you take me to talk to her, I can tell her about Dawn, and then maybe she can tell me how to help Dawn, and in return help herself," she told her boyfriend.

            "I don't know," Angel said uncertain if he liked this idea or not.  He loved Buffy, but he didn't want people to think she was crazy like they did Hannah.

            "We can at least try, and if Elizabeth doesn't talk to me, then we can leave," pointed out a hopeful Buffy.

            "Okay," Angel said giving in.  "We'll go tomorrow after school.  'The Old Forks Home' is about forty-five minutes from here.  We'll go and talk to her, and see if you can get her to talk," he said brushing a piece of his girlfriend's hair away from her face.  

            "I'll do my best," Buffy said with determination in her voice.

            "I know, Love," replied Angel before he pulled her into a warm embrace.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 18

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            After Angel had left the night, Buffy made her way back to the asylum.  When she walked in she found Dawn sitting at the bottom of the stairs crying. Buffy felt her heart break at seeing the young girl in pain.  

            "Dawn," Buffy called out softly startling the young girl.

            "Buffy, you're back," Dawn said wiping her tears away.  

            "Yeah, I'm here," said Buffy as she made her way over to sit down beside Dawn on the step.   "How are you?" she asked in a sisterly voice.

            "Confused," Dawn admitted laying her head on Buffy's shoulder.  

            "About what?" asked Buffy in a smoothing voice.  "About what happen with Angel or about you bleeding?" she asked.

            "I don't remember hurting anyone," said Dawn wiping away her tears.  "and I promise I'm not going to hurt you," she vowed. 

            "Dawn, I know you wouldn't," Buffy assured her still in a smooth voice. "and now Angel knows," she told the young girl.

            "Really?" Dawn asked giving Buffy a sad little girl look.

            "Really," Buffy promised.  "I have some news for you, but I want you to listen to me completely and then I'll answer any questions you have," she told the fourteen year old.

            "Okay," Dawn agreed. 

            "Angel, as it turns out is a relative of yours.  His great-grandmother is your sister," Buffy began to explained.

            "Is..?" Dawn question.  "What do you mean is?" she asked noticing a smile form on Buffy's face.

            "Your sister is alive," Buffy answered.  "She's at an 'Old Folks Home' forty-five minutes away from here.  Angel and I are going to see her tomorrow," explained Buffy to the now wide eye Dawn.

            "If she was alive…why didn't she come…," Dawn trailed off.

            "Dawnie, Elizabeth was taken back to Ireland after she first saw you," Buffy explained gently.

            "She saw me?" Dawn asked suddenly surprised.  "When did she see me?" asked the fourteen year old girl.

            "She saw you one day while she was visiting your father, but everyone around her convinced her that she was sick with grief and needed to go back to Ireland.  She finally agreed, and there she remained until she was moved to the 'Old Forks Home' She hasn't talk to anyone in forty years," Buffy said repeating what Angel had told her.

            "Why?" Dawn asked concern.

            "No one is really too sure, but tomorrow I am going to see her, and tell her about you," Buffy promised in a sisterly voice.

            "Take this then," Dawn said pulling the necklace she wore around her neck off.  "If she doesn't believe you, then this will convince her," Dawn told Buffy.

            "A special necklace?" Buffy asked taking the necklace from Dawn.

            "She gave it to me the last time I saw her," said Dawn with sorrow in her eyes.  "Buffy, when you see her…tell her…I miss her and I love her, okay?" Dawn pleaded.

            "Okay, I will," Buffy promised softly.  

            "Good, good," Dawn said before laying her head down in Buffy's lap and curled up into a ball.  "Thank you, Buffy," she said quietly.

            "Thanks for what?" Buffy said smoothing her hair back.

            "Thanks for being like a sister to me," replied Dawn before she closed her eyes.

            Buffy waited until Dawn had disappeared and reappeared in her own bed before leaving for the night.

            'I promise, I won't let you down, Dawnie,' Buffy vowed before turning to go home.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 19

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Buffy smiled the next day as she walked up to Angel after school.  Today they were going to talk to Elizabeth Keys, and try to get her to talk to them.  Angel had explained last night before he left that it was going to be a long shot in getting his great-grandmother to talk, but Buffy was still determine to try.  Angel reached out his hand to his girlfriend the minute Buffy was close enough.

            "Hi, how was your last period?" Buffy asked as Angel's arms wrapped around her waist.

            "Typical, full of boring lecture, and smelly old teacher," Angel joked, referring to his eighth period Algebra II teacher, Mr. Balding.  The guy could not teach, and was completely gall able when it came to handing in  homework.  A couple of Angel's friends end up handing in the same assignment constantly and they still get passing grades on it.  "How was yours?" he asked before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

            "Interesting," Buffy confessed with a wicked smile.  

            "Interesting how?" asked Angel interiged with the wicked smile on Buffy's face.

            "Well you know how my last period is Chemistry, Right?" she asked.  When Angel nodded yes she continued," Well Cordelia is my lab partner, and today we were doing the experiment on page 89 and she poured in the wrong amount of chemicals, after I told her not too, and she ended up making the beaker that helded the chemicals apart.  Not to mention she caught the tips of her hair on fire, so all the rest of the period Mr. McNeil gave us a lecture about how to properly handed chemicals.  Cordy, however, after she got her hair out, instated on going home, so he let her go to the office.  Once she was gone everyone started laughing, even her best friends, Harmony, and Kathrine," Buffy said wearing a smile on her face.  

            Angel couldn't help but smile a well," Is she okay?" he asked.

            "She's fine," answered Buffy.  "I managed to help her get her hair out of fire, so only ½ inch was burnt.  All she'll have to do is go get the tips cut and she'll be fine.  However, it will teacher her to pay attention in class, rather then flirt with Blaine Ryan and Devon Gregory," she added.

            "That's true," Angel agreed.  "Now, you ready to go see my great-grandmother?" Angel asked as he moved to open Buffy's door for her.

            "As ready as I'll ever be," replied Buffy suddenly feeling slightly nervous about meeting Elizabeth in person.  She could quite possibly hold the entire fate of her little sister and herself in her hands.  "Let's go talk to Elizabeth."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Angel and Buffy arrived at the 'Old Folks Home' forty-five minutes later.  After signing in and showing ID, a caretaker lead them back to Elizabeth's room.  When they walked in, the caretaker told Elizabeth that her great-grandson and a friend were here to talk to her, but the old woman didn't reply.  She just continued to look out the window.

            "Hi, Great-Grandmother," Angel began gently as he took Buffy's hand into his and lead her over to the two chairs that were near Elizabeth.

            "Hi, Mrs. O'Connor," Buffy said kindly.  "How are you?" she asked, even if she didn't get an answer.

            "Great-Grandmother, Buffy lives in your old house in Sunnydale," explained Angel.  "Her parents have fixed it up, and it looks a lot like the pictures Great-Grandfather had of it," he added adding a warm smile to his face.

            "Mrs. O'Connor, I was wondering something about the house," Buffy said slowly so as not to say something that might disturbed the old woman with long silvery hair that fell in waves down her back with little curls.  "If it's okay, I would like to ask you, and if it's not, then I won't," she kindly said.

            Then mention of her old house did not get Elizabeth to speak, however, it did cause her eyes to look away from the window, and land on the young blond in front of her.  

            Buffy put on a warm smile," Hi, I'm…," she began but the look Elizabeth gave her made her stop.

            "Dawn," Elizabeth whispered pointing at Buffy.  

            "Great-Grandmother, what about Dawn?" asked a surprised, but happy Angel.  His great-grandmother had spoken, and even though it was just one word.  It was progress.

            "Her… necklace," Elizabeth said once again pointing to the golden chain with the Sun pendant that hung around Buffy's neck. "That's…her…pendant," she said softly.  Her voice was soft and sounded lost. 

            Buffy looked at Angel for encouragement to tell Elizabeth the truth.  When Angel smiled at her and shook his head in encouragement, she turned back to Elizabeth's.

            "Mrs. O'Connor, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound strange, but I promise you it's the truth," Buffy began taking the necklace off of her neck and held it in her hand.  "You're right, this is Dawn's pendant.  She told me that this would convince you of what I am about to tell you," explained Buffy.

            Elizabeth looked up at Buffy with startled eyes," How?" she asked softly.

            "You were right," Buffy started.  "When you said you saw Dawn in the asylum you were right.  I can see her too," Buffy said softly.  "She's misses you," Buffy said softly.  "She wanted me to tell you that, and she wanted me to tell you she loves you," Buffy said keeping her promise to Dawn.

            "She's still…there?" wondered Elizabeth as Buffy gently placed the pendant into her hand.

            "She is," Buffy answered.  "She thought I was you at first," Buffy added with a light chuckle.

            "I can see why," replied Elizabeth, as she started taking a liking to this young girl, who resembled her so much at that age. 

            "Thanks," Buffy said with grace in her voice, before continuing," Dawn is trapped at the asylum, and she can't figure out why.  When I first saw her and she thought I was you, she begged me to take her with me to Ireland.  I guess, she wanted to go with you and Mr. O'Connor," she said.

            "My little sister's soul is trapped there?" asked a concern Elizabeth.  "I knew something had to be wrong," she added quietly.  "Dawnie, would never refuse to see me," she said sadly.

            "Great-Grandmother, are you okay?" asked a concern Angel.  He didn't want to push anymore if it was going to upset Elizabeth.

            "I'll be fine, Angelus," Elizabeth told her great-grandson.  "Please, Buffy, continue," she asked turning back to Buffy.

            "I was kind of hoping maybe you could tell me what you were told happen to her.  Dawn promises that she did not dye in that fire, and when I saw her yesterday she was bleeding from her side, but there was no wounds to be seen," Buffy confessed in a calm voice.

            "From her side?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

            "Yes," Buffy said nodding.  "Mrs. O'Connor, do you know anything?" she asked again.  

            Elizabeth nodded her head slowly, and carefully got up from her chair.  She slowly walked over to what has a night table.  Sitting down on her bed she motioned for Buffy and Angel to come over to the other side of the bed. 

            Buffy and Angel stood up and came over to Elizabeth.  When they got there, Buffy noticed Elizabeth holding a pink little book in her hands. Elizabeth handed it to Buffy slowly.  Taking it Buffy looked down at the name on the book.  On it, I said 'Dawnie'

            "My little sister loved writing in diaries," Elizabeth spoke up.  "She had so many of them, I once told her we would need another room to keep all her novels," she said with a laugh, which in turn made Buffy and Angel smile.  "This was her last one.   I found it among my things when I began to unpack once my family was back in Ireland.  For years I had that stored away, years of thinking my baby sister had burned up, only to find that wasn't the case," she said as tears made there way down her cheek.  "She wasn't killed in no fire, she was killed by a stab in the side," she said causing Buffy' s breath to stop short.

            "By who?" asked Angel curiously.

            "By the person you would least expect," Elizabeth said staring at Buffy.

            "Who?" Buffy asked a sick feeling crept into her.

            "Our father," Elizabeth said shocking the daylight's right out of Buffy and Angel. 

            "What?  Why would he do that?" Buffy asked feeling sick to her stomach.  'How could a father do that to his own child,' she wondered.

            "According to Dawn's last few entries in her diary, she had seen my father do something terrible.  He had raped one of the servant girls one night, and Dawn had seen him.  When she tried to run away my father saw her and threw her into her room.  I was always at the time, being courted by Liam.  The servant girl, who I had managed to talk to after reading Dawn's dairy told me that he kept her in that room the whole week I was gone, and then to make sure she didn't say a word about what she saw he had her committed," Elizabeth said bitterness in her voice.  

            "Why, what was he so afraid of?" Buffy asked feeling anger towards Mr. Keys.

            "My father was an upstanding citenzship, if word got out that he happen to have raped a girl, it would have destroyed his reputation.  My father after my mother died cared about nothing more then his reputation.  Dawn and I were a chore to him, prizes to make sure that he stood as one of the best parents in the public's eye.  So when Dawn saw his true colors, he had her locked up saying she was crazy," Elizabeth explained.  "Later I tried many times to get her out, but I was never able too.  I always knew there had to be something more to my baby sister going crazy, but I was unable to find any proof, and the servant girl at the time did not say a word for fear of what would happen to her," said Elizabeth wiping her leaking face.

            "I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Buffy said sadly.  "How did you find out that Dawn was stabbed by your father?" she asked as she felt her own tears fall down her face. 'Poor Dawnie,' she thought.

            "He wrote and told me two days before he past away," Elizabeth answered opening her night stand again, and pulled out a old piece of paper.  "He had the guts to ask me to forgive him, forgive him for killing his own child," she said bit out.  "I couldn't and I haven't been able to yet," she confessed.  "I know I should, but when I think about what Dawnie must have went through…I," she chocked out.  "I… can't," she confessed closing her hand that held the pendant Buffy had given her.

            "I understand," Buffy said.  "Elizabeth?" Buffy asked as an idea hit her.  "Do you think that the caretakers would let us take you out for a day?" she asked unsure what she was going to do if this idea failed. 

            "I think it is possible," answered Elizabeth with a startled look on her face.  

            "Why?" Angel asked started at Buffy's question as well.

            "Maybe we could take Elizabeth to see Dawn, and that would help Dawn, and her forgive their past and see each other," explained Buffy.  

            "I would really like that," Elizabeth confessed. 

            "Now the only thing we have to do is see if we can do it," Angel pointed out taking his love's hand in his.  

            "We can try," Buffy said simply. 

            "Let me see what I can do," Angel said before getting up, and went outside to talk to the caretaker.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 20

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Where's Buffy and Angel today?" Xander asked as he pulled Anya onto his lap.

            The gang minus Angel and Buffy had decided to go to the new coffee house called 'Le Café' to try it out.  When the arrived finding a table with enough seat for all of them had been a challenge.  Most of the Tall Table had been taken already with college students talking and enjoying the coffee.  Willow had noticed a few high school students there as well, but most of them were occupied by the huge game room behind the dark brown doors that separated the hanging area from the game area.  It was a cute little place.  The melody playing in the background gave a sense of comfort, and peace.  The tan and dark brown trimming added a sense of old time coffee shop.  Plus there coffee was said to be exceptional there. 

            "She told me she and Angel had something to do after school today, and it would take them a while," answered Willow as Tara handed her a cup of French Vanilla with whip cream.  

            "They're probably groping," Anya simply stated.  "Those two are extremely pathetic," she commented shaking her head. 

            "They are not!" exclaimed Willow," Anya, they're cute together and you know it.  Beside you and Xander grope ten times more then they do," she pointed out as her girlfriend shook her head in agreement.

            "So what?" asked Anya with a smile? 

            "Well if it isn't the losers," said a cocky Cordelia as she walked up to the group.  "Where's Angel?" she asked looking around for the handsome sophomore stud.

            "He's with his girlfriend," answered Tara sweetly.  

            "Who?" Cordelia asked oblivious to the fact that Angel and Buffy had been couple.  

            "Buffy," replied Willow with a disbelieve look on her face.  "You know the girl he has been with for two weeks."

            "Oh her," Cordelia said with venom in her voice.  "Do you know that it was her fault my hair caught on fire today?" she asked in a huff.

            "Really?" Xander asked unable to resist the urge to pick on Cordelia.  "That's funny because the word around school was you weren't paying attention, and caught your own hair on fire.  Can we say 'Stupid' ," he teased.

            "I know you can," Cordelia shot back giving Xander a discussed look before turning and walking off.

            "You know it amazes me that she can't stand us," Willow pointed out with a smile," and yet she has to come say something to us everytime she sees us," she concluded with a smirk making every one else at the table laugh.

            "Hey, guys," Kristen said as she walked up to the gang.  "Have you seen Buffy anywhere?" she asked taking an empty seat next to Xander.  

            "She's with Angel," replied Tara.  

            "Do know where they went?" asked Buffy's cousin.

            "No, is something wrong?" asked Willow her voice filled with concern.

            "Oh, no, no," Kristen assured the red head.  "It's just Aunt Joyce didn't know where she went, and she sent me to find her," she explained.  

            "Oh, well she told me today after eighth that she was going somewhere with Angel, and she had left a message with her father's secretary.

            "Oh, well that explains it," Kristen said simply. 

            When everyone looked at her she smiled and explained," My Uncle Hank's secretary is self-absorb," she said," if you leave a message with her, Uncle Hank says you might as well not be calling at all."

            "So in other words, Cordelia," Xander remarked causing all the others to just roll their eyes at him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            ' Elizabeth is alive,' Dawn though happily as she looked out her window.  'She didn't leave me!  I can't wait to hear what Buffy says when she gets back from the 'Old Folks Home' maybe she'll know someway I can see my sister,' Dawn pondered. 

            Dawn got up from her window and walked out of her room.  'This place has been home for so long, but it's cold and lonely.  When Buffy finally finds out why I am stuck her, I'll be able to go where ever I was meant to be,' Dawn thought as she walked down the spiral staircase.   

            This idea made Dawn feel both happiness and sadness.  She would finally be able to go where she was meant to be, and yet she would have to be away from Elizabeth again.  This though was confusing, but in the end she was just thankful she was lucky enough to be able to have this thought.  

            Sitting down on the last step of the spiral staircase Dawn waited for Buffy to show.  

            'She'll be here any minute,' Dawn told herself,' and when she comes, she'll have good news.  I know it.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Okay, everything is set," Angel said walking into his great-grandmother's room where Elizabeth and Buffy sat talking.

            "They're going to let us take her out?" asked Buffy as a smile adorned her face.

            "Yes," replied Angel happily.  "However, we can't bring her until tomorrow.  Does that sound good, Great-Grandmother?" Angel asked Elizabeth.  

            "It sounds, as you kids say, like a plan," Elizabeth said cracking a laugh.

            "So tomorrow Buffy and I will come get you first thing," Angel promised.

            "Agreed," Buffy replied.  'Dawnie, you get to see your sister,' she thought happily thought.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 21

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hey, Buffy, where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked Willow the following day as she and Anya caught site of Buffy walking over towards Angel's car in a hurry.

            "Hey, guys," said Buffy turning around to look at her two friends.  "Angel and I are going to go pick up his great-grandmother," she explained quickly. 

            "His great-grandmother?" asked a wondering Willow.  "Since when does Angel have a great-grandmother?" she asked her new best friend.

            "Since I was born," answered Angel as he and Xander came up beside the girls.  "Are you all set?" he asked Buffy before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

            "Yeah, I called and told my mom where I was going to be, and she said as long as I am home by eight then I could go," Buffy explained to her boyfriend, still getting curious looks from Willow, Anya, and now Xander.

            "Angel, you have a great-grandmother?" Xander asked his best friend turning to look at the guy he had known practically all his life.

            "Yes, I do," Angel declared taking Buffy's hand into his," and Buffy and I are schedule to pick her up in an hour so we better get going," he told his friends.  

            "Okay, but I want to meet her," Willow insisted of her child hood friend.

            "Definitely," replied Angel before taking Buffy in the direction of his black 1967 Mustang convertible.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"How did your parents take the news about you taking your great-grandmother out of the home?" asked Buffy getting into the car that Angel has opened the door for her for.

"They were extremely surprised at first," Angel answered with a laugh, as he remembered the look on his father and mother's face when he had told them about his great-grandmother speaking and the fact he was taking her out for a little field trip.  "My father didn't believe me at first, but after I kept telling him it was true he finally believed me.  My mother said she was proud of me for getting great-grandmother to talk, and that I had to invite you to dinner next weekend," he added throwing a smile over at a beaming Buffy.

"That would be nice," replied Buffy.  'His parents want to meet me!' she thought excitedly.  'This is great.  I'm helping Dawn and Elizabeth and now dinner with Angel's parents.' 

                        "Did you talk to Dawn last night after I dropped you off?" asked Angel as he turned onto the highway 2 that would lead them to The Old Folks Home.

            "Yeah I did," Buffy said softly.  "She was happy about the news," she added as the memory of last night flashed across her thoughts.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 Flashback:

            "Buffy," Dawn squealed the minute Buffy walked into the asylum wearing a smile.  "Is Elizabeth here?" she asked as she ran up to Buffy.

            "Not right now," Buffy answered," but she will be tomorrow," she added quickly when she saw the young girl's happy face fall somewhat into a disappointed look.  "She can't wait to see you."

            "I can't wait to see her," Dawn confessed.  "It's been so long since I have seen my sister, heck, it's been so long since I've seen anyone," she joked lightly as she sat down on one of the wooden chairs she had pulled out from one of the downstairs room earlier. 

            Buffy took a seat beside her on the another chair," Dawn, can I ask you something?" she asked curiously.

            "Sure," replied Dawn as she pulled her legs up into the chair.  "What is on your mind?" she asked.

            "Well when I talked to Elizabeth she said she had found your dairy," Buffy explained.  "Then she went into detail about what you had saw, and what she later found out," she explained.

            "What do you mean?" asked a confused Dawn.  "What did Elizabeth find out?" she asked.

            "Dawnie, she told me who killed you," Buffy said slowly so what she said could progress in Dawn's mind.

            "Who?" demanded Dawn in a scared little girl's voice. "Who killed me?" 

            "Your father," Buffy said gently.

            "What?" Dawn asked standing up.  "That can't be right…it just can't," she insisted in a pleading voice.  "Buffy, that can't be true."

            "Dawnie, look I can imagine that this is hard for you to take in, but that is what your sister told Angel and I.  Apparently you had seen him rape a girl, and in order to keep you from telling anyone he had you locked away, and then he killed you," she concluded feeling her heart break for Dawn.  'Why does someone so sweet and young have to go through so much?' she asked herself.

            "I…don't remember," Dawn said in a broken voice.  "I don't remember any of it, Buffy," she said as tears welled up in her eyes. 

            "Dawnie, it's going to be okay now," said Buffy in a reassuring voice, like the one she had heard her sister use.  "Elizabeth will be here tomorrow, and it'll be better," Buffy assured the brunet who was currently crying in Buffy's arms.

            "Promise?" she asked in a muffled voice.

            "Promise," Buffy said giving Dawn a smile.  'It has to get better' Buffy commented to herself.

            After a few minutes of letting crying softly, Dawn pulled out of Buffy's sisterly embrace and sat back down.  Buffy took her seat again as well.

            "I gave your pedant to your sister," Buffy said gently, " and I told her you loved her and missed her.  She wanted me to give the same message to you," she told Dawn.

            "Thank you," Dawn said wiping tears away.  

            "For what?" Buffy kindly asked.

            "For everything," Dawn answered with a little smile.  "For not running away from me when you saw me, for reassuring me that my sister loved me, for finding Elizabeth, and for just caring about me," she said sweetly.  "I have missed having a big sister, and you have done so great in the area as of late," she commented.

            Buffy's smile widen at what the young girl said," I'm glad you think I did a good job in the big sister role," she said.  "I'm an only child so I never got to be anyone's big sister before, but I have really enjoyed it," she confessed as she felt herself getting all emotional.  

            "You won't forget me, right?" Dawn asked hopefully.  "When I'm gone, you won't forget me?" she asked hoping Buffy didn't.

            "No, I won't," Buffy promised.  

            "Promise, you won't?" Dawn asked as some new tears started to fall down her face.

            "I promise," Buffy said," I won't forget you."

            Dawn wiped her teary face before giving Buffy a hug," You're the best Buffy," she said lightly, but Buffy heard her.

            "Do are you, Dawnie, so are you," replied Buffy hugging Dawn back as a few tears escaped her eyes.

            'I never thought having a sister would be such a good thing, but now…,' Buffy though later that night as she waved good-bye to Dawn.  'Now I understand why my friends back home said it was worth the trouble of having a sibling.  Just having a younger sibling look at you happily is worth all the trouble in the world.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Buffy, we're here," Angel said nudging his girlfriend who had seemed lost in thought on the long car ride. 

            "Oh," Buffy said snapping out of her memory of last night's talk with Dawn.  "Well then lets go get Elizabeth," she said getting out of the car. 

            Angel followed Buffy into The Old Folks Home to retrieve his great-grandmother.

TBC---------with feedback-----------I love getting it--------------------

  
  



	2. Meeting of Elizabeth and Dawn Keys

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters with the exception of Hannah and Kristen.

Feedback: I love it, love it!! Makes me happy!!!

e-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Special thanks too: Lauren, Buffster14, Marieta, Mayleen, Timothy, Kat, Ginger, Queen C, Buffy/Friend, and lovebug7897 for all the feedback and kind reviews. I was so thrilled to read each and everyone!!!

Rating: PG-13

Couples: B/A, W/T, X/A, Gil/Joy

Authors note: Sixteen year old Buffy moves to Sunndale and uncovers a mystery a hundred years old.

Authors note 2: I think it was two parts ago I wrote Hank was Buffy's father, that was a mistake on my part. Giles is Buffy's father in this story. Sorry if that confused anyone. 

Distrabutions: Want, Take, Have, just let me know!!

Title: A Girl From Long Ago 22/25

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 22

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Here we are," said Buffy ninety minutes later as she helped Elizabeth out of Angel's black 1967 mustang convertible.  

            "My little sister is still in there?" asked Elizabeth in astonishment as she looked at the run down asylum. 

            "She's waiting for you," said Buffy sweetly as she helped Elizabeth walk towards the front of the asylum.  Angel followed behind his great-grandmother and girlfriend up the chipped, gray, cemented stairs and into the asylum.  

            When the two teenagers and old woman reached the inside, they found Dawn already standing there wearing a huge smile.  The air around her seemed to light up with the sun's evening light.  Buffy heard Elizabeth gasped, whether it was in surprise or sadness she was not sure, but the minute she let go of Elizabeth's arm, Elizabeth walked over to Dawn.

            "Hey, Sunshine," Elizabeth said as she felt a happy sob in her throat. 

            "Elizabeth," whispered Dawn as she walked up to her big sister," is it really you?" she asked even though Buffy had told her, and even though Dawn had believed Buffy she was still surprised to find the eyes of her big sister looking at her with love and happiness.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "I think we better go," said Angel softly as he wrapped his arms around Buffy, who at the moment was holding back happy tears.  

            "Look at them, Angel," replied Buffy in an under tone as she lend against her boyfriend's board and firm chest.  "They're happy," she said simply.  Buffy felt her insides spring with happiness for the two sisters, who after all theses years, were finally reunited.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Are you okay?" asked Dawn as she pulled out one of the wooden chairs Buffy had sat on the night before for her sister to sit on.

            "I'm fine, I can't believe you're really here that's all," confessed a weepy eye Elizabeth.

            "I thought you forgot about me," confessed Dawn in a sad little girl's voice. 

            "Oh, Dawnie, never," Elizabeth assured her little sister taking one of Dawn's little hands into her slightly larger ones.  "You're my little sister Dawn, no matter what ever happens or what did happen you were and will always be in my heart," she told her little sister giving her hand a squeeze.  "I tried to get to you so many times," Elizabeth said her voice containing a slightly frustration.  "But father told me that I couldn't see you, or it would hurt your recovery.  Then when I came here they wouldn't let me in without father's consent, which he never gave."

            "Buffy says that father is the one who killed me.  Now I didn't remember this until after my talk with Buffy last night, but as slept memories of our lives started to flash across my mind.  I now know that what you told Buffy is the truth.  Our father killed me to keep me quite," Dawn said as tears rolled down her face like rain calmly falling down a window.  

            "Oh, Sunshine," said Elizabeth as she moved to engulf her little sister in a hug.  "I don't know understand how a father could do that to a child," she confessed as Dawn wept into her shoulder.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  

            "Buffy, maybe we should go," Angel said once again to his girlfriend.

            Buffy stood there with tears rolling down her face as well.  'How could he?' she angrily wondered about Mr. Keys.  'How could he hurt his children like that?'  

            "How could he?" Buffy said softly as her heart broke at the sight of Dawn and Elizabeth's tears.  "They didn't deserve it."

            "Buffy, come here," Angel said gently after hearing his loves words.  

            Buffy allowed Angel to lead her outside and onto the asylum's porch to give the two sisters privacy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Dawn pulled slightly back from her sister's embrace before asking a question that had been on her mind since talking to Buffy," Can I ask you something?"

            Elizabeth looked down at her tear faced sister and smiled warmly through her still flowing tears," Sunshine,  you can ask me anything, you know that," she assured her sister.

            "Who pulled me out of the fire?" she wondered looking up at Elizabeth with her big innocent eyes.  "I mean I was obviously pulled out of the fire, and I can remember a figured dressed in black pull me out.  They had blonde hair and a British accent, but I couldn't clearly see their face," she said describing some memory she had gotten last night.

            Elizabeth took a breath before answering her little sister," It was William," she explained.  "In the letter father wrote to me on his death bed, he said that William had gone in to save you, knowing how important you were to me.  He then entrusted you to Father who had arrived at the scene moments later when he had saw the place go up.  Father had told William that he was very thankful for him saving you and told him that he would take care of you.  Once William left to go help with some of the other victims father then carried your smoked up body to the woods that use to be behind the asylum and…," Elizabeth stopped when a sobbed caught in her throat.

            "Then he stabbed me," Dawn concluded.  "I remember looking at him, and feeling so afraid by the vacant look in his eyes," she said in a whispery voice as she a flashback of her father's last look before she felt pain hit her surfaced.

            "I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Elizabeth apologized.  "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed the most," she added as the hard and sorrow filled tears rushed down her cheeks.  She had let her little sister down, and she promised her when they were younger she never would let any happen to her.

            "Its okay, Elizabeth," Dawn assured her sisters as she wrapped her arms around her sister and cried just as hard.  "It's okay, we're together now.  If only for a little while we're together now," she pointed out between sobs.  "I love you, Liz," Dawn told her big sister using the old nickname she had once used for her.

            "Sunshine, I love you as well," Elizabeth told the young girl she who she was so proud to have as her little sister.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Buffy, are you all right?" asked Angel as he kissed the top of Buffy's head.

            The two of them where sitting outside on the porch of the asylum letting the cool breeze brush across their faces as they held onto one another.  Buffy was in Angel's lap curled around his body.  Her head rest on his right shoulder.  Buffy wiped away tears as she heard Dawn crying.  

            "It's not fair," Buffy said repeating her thoughts from earlier.  "They don't deserve to be in pain like this.  Dawn is so young and her horrible father took away her chance at getting older," she added with disgusted in her voice.  "If he was here right now I kick his butt up and down the street," she admitted.

            "That would be a sight to see," Angel joked lightly.  His petite girlfriend surprised him every time he was with her.  It was obvious that she had come to care for Dawn as a little sister, and it hurt her to see Dawn in pain.  It hurt him as well, and he had just met the young girl.  He couldn't believe someone in his family could be capable of such a thing, but Mr. Keys was.  

            "Angel?" asked Buffy as she moved her head so she could look up at him.  Her expression was that of a little girl looking up innocently at him.  

            "Yeah, Love," Angel said softly brushing the Buffy's lightly flying hair back behind her ear.  

            "Do think this will help Dawn and Elizabeth?" she asked, while praying that it did.

            "I believe it will," Angel answered.  "They are talking and everything is being revealed.  I have a feeling that both their hearts and souls will find peace after this," he stated, as he too prayed it was true.

            "I'm going to miss her," Buffy commented softly as she laid her head back down on Angel's shoulder.

            "I know," Angel said catching what Buffy had said," but," he started lifting her chin up. "You'll always have me," he commented before capturing her lips in a tender, loving kiss that made the stars sing.  

            Buffy knew she would always have Angel with her, and as one kiss ended and another sweet tasting one began Buffy knew without a doubt that she was the luckiest girl in the world to have him by her side, however a huge part of her was going to still miss the young girl, who had come to be like a little sister to her, very much.

            TBC-----------------With feedback------------I love it, and really am inspired by reading it!!!!!!


	3. Saying Goodbye

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 23

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Buffy and Angel slowly walked back into the asylum three hours later.  What they found touched both their hearts even more.  There sat Dawn and Elizabeth laughing about their child hood, and remembering their mother.  Both wore brave faces, but Buffy knew inside that their hearts were breaking.  She knew that each came to the conclusion that this might really be the last time they saw each other again until they were both in heaven.

            "Hi," Dawn said when she noticed Angel and Buffy walk into the room.  

            "Hi, Dawnie," Buffy said softly. "How are you two?" she asked kindly as she walked up to the two.

            "Better," answered Elizabeth as she squeezed her little sister's hand gently.  "We have gotten everything straighten out," she added feeling sad and happy at the same time.

            "I'm really glad," said Buffy truthfully as Angel walked up to her side and took her hand into his.

            "It's time for her to go isn't it?" asked Dawn as she realized that while Elizabeth and her had talked night had fallen.  

            "Yeah," Angel told the young dark hair girl.  When he looked at her the idea of him ever not liking her hit him hard, how could he at one time not of liked her.  She was an innocent girl who got her life taken from her.  Plus she had proven to be a sweet girl, that couldn't and wouldn't hurt anyone.

            "Could you give us a few more moments?" Elizabeth asked the two young adults.

            "Sure, Great-Grandmother," replied Angel with a smile.  "We'll just be out in the car," he told her before turning around to go back outside.

            Buffy gave a smile to the Key women before following her love back outside.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Dawnie, I want you to listen to me okay," Elizabeth said once they were alone again.

            "Okay," Dawn said as she felt her dried up tears starting to build up again.  Her sister was leaving her again, and she couldn't do anything about it.

            "I love you," Elizabeth began.  "I have always loved you, and always will.  Having you as my little sister way the greatest thing I could have wished for and I have never regretted it.  Ever since Mother had you I have been so proud to call you my little sister.  Every time one of my friends would complain about their siblings I just smile at them and tell them I had the best sister.  I had a little sister who could handle herself and was filled with such love for others that it touched everyone's heart she came into contact with," said Elizabeth truthfully as tears once again grace her cheeks.  "I am going to miss you so much, but I know that you'll be okay, and that you'll never truly be gone because you'll be in my heart," she confessed.

            Dawn wiped her tears as she spoke in a broke voice," You're the best big sister I could have wished for.  I never wanted to be like anyone more then I wanted to grow-up and be like you.  When Mama died I thought I would be alone, but I wasn't because you were there.  I may have a good heart, but if I do it's because of what you taught, what you inspired in me.  Sure we did the whole 'big and little sister share of fighting' every now and then, but when it came down to it I knew I could count on you.  I knew that no matter what I did, I would at least have my big sister, who still care and loved me," she finished as her voice cracked completely and her tears started to flow like waves.

            "Sunshine," Elizabeth said hug her little sister to her.  "Be happy okay?" she asked.  "When you finally get to were you're suppose to be, and in my opinion that's heaven, tell Mother I said hello and I love her and Liam.   Hopefully when it is my time I will see you and them in heaven," she told her little sister as she rocked her gently.

            "I'll tell them," Dawn promised.  "If I ever get there I promise," she said slowly pulling away from her grandmother.

            Buffy wiped her tear streaking face when she and Angel entered the asylum once again after Elizabeth had called out to them.  They had heard the whole conversation and Buffy was crying the whole time and Angel felt tears build up in his eyes and let them flow.

            "Are you okay?" Dawn asked Buffy concerned when she noticed Buffy's tear streak face.

            "I'm fine," said Buffy in a assuring voice.

            "Angelus, lets go before I can't," Elizabeth said to her great-grandson sadly.  "Before I insisted on staying her with, Sunshine," she said adding a sad smile to her face.

            "Okay," Angel said in a whispery voice as he took a hold of one his great-grandmother's arms to help her stand up.

            "Bye, Sunshine," Elizabeth said to her little sister who was now standing next to Buffy.  "Don't forget what I have said tonight, and never forget how important you are too me," she sadly said.

            "I won't," promised Dawn before giving her big sister one last hug.

            Buffy watched from her postion by the wooden chairs, and smiled.  'At least they got tonight,' she thought to herself.  'They got at least one night to be sisters once again.'

            "Buffy, are you coming?" asked Angel snapping Buffy out of her thoughts.

            Angel and Elizabeth were now standing by the door of the asylum waiting for the petite blonde to follow.

            "Oh, yeah I…," stuttered Buffy as she realized that she had been spacing again.  She turned to follow her boyfriend and Elizabeth when Dawn's voice stopped them.

            "Buffy, Will you stay with me for a little while," she asked the girl who had brought her big sister to her after all this time.   

            "Sure," Buffy said giving a look to Angel.  When he nodded back in understanding she gave him a grateful smile before giving Elizabeth a hug good-bye and Angel a sweet little honey filled kissed before they left.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Thank you," Dawn said a few minutes later as Buffy and she sat on the spiral staircase.

            "Your welcome," replied Buffy kindly.  "Did seeing Elizabeth help?" she asked the young girl as she clasped her hand together and prayed once again in her heart that it did help Dawn.

            "It helped me see the truth," answered Dawn softly. "It helped me to see what my heart knew all along," she confessed.

            "What was that?" asked Buffy listening to Dawn talk.

            "That my sister didn't leave me.  That she still loved me, and was proud of me," explained Dawn.  "In my heart I knew that, but in my mind it was like I didn't, you know?" she asked looking sideways at Buffy.

            "I think I do," commented Buffy.  "So what now?" she asked.

            "I guess I wait and see what happens," answered Dawn in an unsure voice.  "I guess I wait and see if I can go where I'm supposed to go," she said.

            "I hope you do," confessed Buffy sadly.  She wanted Dawn to go to where she belonged, but she if truth be told she wanted Dawn to stay.  It was nice having someone to talk to and be a big sister to.

            "I'm going to miss you though," Dawn confessed looking at Buffy.  

            "Oh, Dawnie, I'm going to miss you too," replied Buffy.  "It has been wonderful getting to know you, and having a little sister for awhile," she confessed.

            "You know what I wish?" asked Dawn as she got up and walked over to the window.

            "No, what?" asked Buffy as she wiped away some tears that had fallen down her face just seconds ago.

            "I wished I could stay here," replied Dawn as she looked up at the sky filled with mountains upon mountains of stars.  "I wished that I could be Elizabeth and your sister, and that we would always be happy," she said sadly.

            "I know me too," Buffy said in a low tone voice.  She got up from the spiral stairs and walked up to were Dawn stood.  "I wished I could be your big sister too," she complimented.

            At those final words Dawn felt herself getting lighter," Buffy," she said when she noticed white light surrounding her feet.

            "Looks like it worked," Buffy said noticing the light surround Dawn as well.  "You're moving on."

            "Buffy," Dawn said as she lunched herself into Buffy's arms for one final hug.  "I'll miss you, promise you won't forget me?" she begged looking up at Buffy as she felt herself becoming more and lighter. 

            "Never," Buffy said hugging Dawn to her. "I will never forget you, Dawnie.  I'll miss you.  I love you, my Potential Little Sister," she confessed truthfully.

            "I love you too, My Potential Big Sister," Dawn said giving Buffy a smile before the white light engulfed her completely and she vanished.

            "Dawnie," Buffy said softly as she felt her body rock with tears at the lost of a little sister, who had become dear to her.


	4. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters except Hannah and Kristen.

Feedback: Love it, it's inpires writers!!!

e-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Special thanks to everyone for your feedback on this story thus far.

Rating: PG-13

Authors note: Sixteen year old Buffy moves to Sunnydale and uncovers a mystery a hundred years old.

Title: A Girl From Long Ago 24/25

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 24

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Buffy, time to get up," Mrs. Summers told her daughter the following morning as she walked into Buffy's room.

            Buffy yawned and opened her eyes to see her mother opening her white bedroom curtains," I don't feel to well," Buffy said sadly.  "Can I just stay home today?" she asked her mother who was now beside her bed looking down at her.

            "Let me see if you have a temperature," Mrs. Summers said laying her hand upon Buffy's forehead, but when it didn't feel warm Mrs. Summers put back on her smile.  "You fine," she told her daughter who was at the moment sitting up in bed wearing cute little red and white plaid pajamas bottoms and a white tank top.  Buffy's long curly blonde hair was flying ever which way, and Mrs. Summers had to keep herself from laughing at the sight before her.

            "I don't want to go," Buffy said simply.  Ever since she had come home from the asylum last night, she hadn't felt like doing much of anything.  

            When she had gotten home, she called Angel on his cell phone and told him about Dawn moving on.  In the background she could her Elizabeth saying a pray of thanks for her little sister's release.  After assuring Angel that she was going to be fine, she hung up and changed into her pajamas.  Then she crawled into bed, and fell asleep sadly.

            "What do you mean you don't want to go?" Mrs. Summers insisted.  "Angel and all your new friends are going to be there," she pointed out.

            "Fine I'll go," Buffy said giving in.  Her family was going over to Angel's house for a barbecue with the rest of Angel's friends' families.  It was a huge get together that Buffy or Angel found out about until last night when they each got home.  

            "We're leaving in fifteen.  Giles, Kristen and I are already ready, so you and your sister need to hurry up and get ready as well," Mrs. Summers told Buffy as Buffy got out of her bed. 

            "My what?" Buffy said fully awake now.  "What do you mean my sister I…," she began but was interrupted by sight that after last night she was sure she would never see again.

            "Is Sleepy head up yet?" the young brunet asked from Buffy's doorway.

            "Dawn?" asked an extremely surprised Buffy as she stood up from her bed in complete shock.

            "Of course, Dawn, who did you think I was talking about?" asked Mrs. Summers with a laugh.  "Honestly, Buffy," she said shaking her head at her oldest.  "You look like you never seen your little sister before," she pointed out as Dawn walked up beside her.

            "I…," Buffy started to say, but stopped when she realized what she could say.  "If she said anything about ghost and mystery her mother would think she was crazy.

            "I'll make sure, Sis, gets ready, Mother," said a happy Dawn to the woman who was now her mother.  She smiled with happiness.  Last night when she had disappeared she was taken to a place surround by warmth and light.  A voice then told her that it was not really her time, and that they hoped she be happy in her new life.  When she woke-up she found herself in a twin bed with pink sheets and a blanket.  On the night stand next to her was a picture of her and Buffy at some kind of  beach.  Then the one next to it really surprised her.  There she stood with Buffy's family, and on the board it read the 'Summers family! Mother Joyce Summers, Father Giles Summers, and Dawn and Buffy Summers Daughters.  That's when she knew where she was, but it wasn't until she noticed a piece of white paper with purple writing on it that she understood.  Opening the letter up she read it.

Hey Dawn,

Be happy in this new life my little one!! It's time for you to be happy!!

Love your Mother

            Dawn had felt tears rolled down her face, but this time they were tears of happiness and not of sorrow.  That's when Mrs. Summers had come in and told her to get ready for the barbecue at the O'Connor's before she took off to get Buffy up.

            "We'll be waiting for you downstairs," Mrs. Summers told her two daughters in a motherly voice.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "How?" Buffy asked Dawn the minute 'their' mother was out of the room.

            "I got a second chance," Dawn answered, and then she explained what had happened to her the night before after she had disappeared.

            "So you really are my little sister," Buffy said smiling from ear to ear.

            "I'm really your little sister.  I your pain in the butt little sister," Dawn joked before she gave Buffy a huge hug.  

            Buffy hugged her back with equal happiness.  Someone had her their wishes last night, and made them come true.  They were sisters now, and that was the one of the greatest joys anyone could hope for.

            "Now get ready," said Dawn simply as she pulled back from her new big sister. "You want to look hot for Angel don't you," she teased walking over to Buffy's closet.  "Oh this is cute!" she exclaimed pulling out Buffy's baby blue tank top.  "Can I wear it?" she asked with a hopeful look.

            "Sure," answered Buffy.  "Go on ahead, but don't spill anything on it," she added with a joking smile.  "Now what should I were, little Sis?" she asked inspecting her closet.

TBC----------feeback it loved!!!

Last part out either tonight or sometime tomorrow evening!!!!


	5. Miracles Happen

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters with the exception of Hannah and Kristen.**

**Feedback: I love it to bits!!!!! It's very encouraging!!!!**

**E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

**Special thanks too: Christine, Timothy, Kat, and Nadia for all your wonderful words.  **

**Dedication: To everyone who send me feedback through out this entire story. Thanks it helped a lot!!!!**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Couples: B/A, W/T, X/A, J/G, **

**Distributions: If you want it go ahead and take it, just let me know where it is.**

**Title: A Girl From Long Ago 25/25End**

**Author: TK**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 25

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Hey, Buffy," Angel said the minute he saw his girl friend get out of her mother's car.  He had almost reached her when he stopped dead in his tracks.  There with Buffy was Dawn, as in human flesh Dawn.  

            "You mouth is hanging open," Dawn teased when Buffy and her reached the stun young man.

            "Buffy, how..?" asked Angel totally confused as his girlfriend and Dawn smiled up at him.

            "Angel, meet my new little sister," said Buffy as she wrapped her arms around her him.  

            "You new little…what?" he asked trying to make sense of what was going on.

            "Hey, Buffy, Dawnie," Willow said walking up to them holding Tara's hand in hers.  "Those outfits are cute," she added indicating Buffy's dark blue and black peasant top and low rider blue jeans, and Dawn's black hip hugger jeans, and the baby blue tank top she had borrowed from Buffy.

            "Thanks," Buffy replied.  "Where's Xander and Anya?" she asked when she noticed her other two friends missing.  

            "They're on the other side of the house seeing how far they can shove their tongues down each other," Willow answered simply causing the rest of the gang to roll their eyes.

            "They never let up, do the?" asked Angel as he wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and gave her knowly smile.

            "Their in love," Tara spoke up.  "We all are," she pointed out giving an adorning look to Willow. 

            "Ah," Willow said before pulling Tara into her arms.  

            "I think, I better go see what the parental are up too," Dawn said, but was ignored by Willow and Tara who was to busy giving each other loving kisses to noticed anyone else was their, but them. 

            "Are you sure?" Buffy asked her new little sister.  "I mean you can hang out with us," she offered indicating Angel and herself.

            "Thanks," replied Dawn," but I have a feeling you two won't be far behind the rest of your friends in the kiss age department, and us girls who don't have  boyfriends would feel funny," she pointed out giving her new big sister a smirk.

            "Hey, Dawn, come check this out," Kristen yelled from where she was sitting at the picnic table looking at Buffy's new Seventeen magazine.

            "Catch you later, Sis," Dawn told Buffy.  "Be nice to my sister, Angel," she said turning her attention to Buffy's boyfriend for a moment before taking off in the direction of her new cousin.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Once they were alone, Angel took Buffy's hand and led her to an old oak tree that was out of hearing range from everyone else.  When they reached the oak tree he sat down and pulled Buffy down into his lap, and kissed her forehead.

            "So how did Dawn become your sister?" he asked curiously as he stroked his girlfriend's head that was lying on his firm smooth chest.  

            "She showed up the morning.  My mother and father don't know where she came from, but I know they love her.  Too them she's their daughter.  They have memories of her always being there with us.  For that I am thankful for.  I think you and I are the only ones besides Dawn that know the truth," Buffy explained.

            "Does the truth matter anymore?" Angel asked smiling down at his girlfriend.  He knew it didn't matter to her, but he asked anyway.

            "No, it really doesn't," Buffy answered. "She's my little sister, and I'm going to do my best to help take care of her and all the rest of my loved ones," she said moving her head to look up at Angel.

            "I love you," he admitted lifting Buffy's chin up until her emerald green eyes met his chocolate brown eyes.

            Buffy at that moment felt all her air rush out of her at his confection.  She felt fireworks go off inside her as he smile down at her, and within seconds was kissing her.  His kisses were full of love and devotion.  It was the beginning of their true happiness together, and she knew it.  No more secrets, no more mystery, just her and her love just as it should be 'forever.  But first she had to tell him something.

            Pulling back just a little, noses nuzzling together, Buffy said what she had wanted to tell him for awhile now," I love you too, Angel, now and forever," she said softly before once again claiming his lips with her own.  

            "Are we going to tell Elizabeth about Dawn?" Angel asked when they pulled slightly apart to breath.

            "Yeah, Dawn wants too," Buffy answered her cheeks flushed.  "She told me on the way here that she would like to visit her."

            "Next week we'll take her, Okay?" Angel asked gently as he ran his hand through Buffy's golden locks.

            "Okay," Buffy agreed before leaning back into Angel, and expressing how much she really did love him.

            Around them they could hear Dawn and Kristen laughing at something Xander had said.  Anya, Willow, and Tara where now trying to decide which one of them was going to make the salad, the debate drew laughs from the parents.                

'This is what happiness truly is,' Buffy thought as she snuggled into her love's arms.  I have a mother and father who love my new little sister and me more then the world itself.  I have friends, who have welcomed me with opened arms to their town and school. My cousin is a great listener and friend when I need her to be, and Dawn, again such a miracle to have as a sister.  I really do believe in miracles now.  After everything that has gone on, I will never forget that they come true,' she thought to herself before feeling Angel once again touch her with his heavenly lips.  

'I have found love again,' Angel thought as Buffy's little hands ran through his hair,' and she is the most amazing person in the world to me.  I love Hannah, yes, but not nearly as much as I do this tiny little miracle in my arms.  She is a blessing, a blessing I hope to never let go.'

**The End**


End file.
